On Board
by chibi-excel
Summary: Typical story; pirate meets girl, girl begs to join his crew, girl turns out to be a boy who is trying to find a way to provide for his brother...who also joins the crew. Yep, just a typical, every day story.SpainxRoman,UsxUk,PruCan,GerIta M later on
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: i don't own hetalia**

**On Board**

Chapter One: The Runaway In The Pink Dress

* * *

In the beautiful lands of Italy in the fifteen hundred's many things are seen on a daily basis; pirates, young boys running from home, beautiful girls roaming the streets alone, and cursing. No one would have thought that all of these would combine into a big, messy meeting.

A young boy with dark brown hair and a long coat over a red turtleneck runs down the streets from an old, rundown, house. He goes until he's down an abandoned alley, where he sits down on an empty barrel, sighing. "I've got to figure out a way they won't recognize me…"

He walks down a street next to the harbor, not noticing a pirate ship pull in. As he continues down the road the captain of said ship comes down and ends up dropping a coin that falls a little farther ahead of the boy. As the pirate walks over and kneels down to pick it up, the boy happens to end up right in front of him and stops, staring. "What the fuck are you doing? Idiot…don't you know you don't kneel down in public? People get taken advantage of quite easily with that…" He mutters, staring at the man with long shaggy dark brown hair tied loosely in a bow. "And a pirate would be quite a favorable target…" Deep green eyes meet annoyed brown ones as the pirate looks up. "Thank you for the warning." The pirate says and smiles at the boy, who looks away angrily.

"Wh-who said I was warning you! It's merely…um…a…um…I'm leaving now!" The boy exclaims turning and stomping off. "Captain Antonio, what was that?" A man with silver hair asks and Antonio smiles at him. "A kindhearted runaway, Gilbert." Gilbert raises a brow before shrugging. "Whatever…are we going to get your friend? Picking him up was the whole reason we came here after all." "Yes, let us get him!" "You might want to change out of the obvious clothes…" A man with long blonde hair in a French outfit says and Antonio sweatdrops. "Ah…right Francis…I will be back."

* * *

The boy:

The boy from earlier ends up meeting with a blonde man, scary green eyes connecting with annoyed brown ones. "Hey kid." He calls and the boy looks over to him confused. "Um…what the hell do you want? I don't have any money!" "Number one, you're lying. Number two; I don't want your money. You're a runaway, right? But this is still your hometown…perhaps you would like something that will help you blend in and be unnoticed by your family?" His eyes light up and he grabs the England man's hands determinedly. "I WOULD LOVE THAT MORE THAN ANYTHING! What's the cost?" England, as the boy dubbed him, smirks down at him. "Ohhh it's free. Totally free." "Huh…? Why…?" The boy asks, a confused look on his face. "I need to get rid of some stuff because they don't fit anymore." England hands him a bag and then another. "This is to make it believable." "O…k…" He looks at the bags confused before going to a bathroom to change.

The English man snickers and walks over to a pirate ship on the dock. "Hey Alfred! I got rid of Seychelles old clothes and some other stuff…" Alfred looks at him confused. "Um…who took those weird things with the clothes?" "Well…" He smiles nervously and Alfred smirks. "You tricked someone into taking them, didn't you Arthur?" "Yes." Matthew looks over to him, glaring. "That was not what our old boss taught us, Arthur." "No, you're right. I was NEVER taught to fool people out of anything." "That was to get money. And that's from rich people. Let's just go…" Arthur sighs and goes to the steering wheel next to Alfred.

As Francis drowns out the ramblings of Gilbert, Ludwig comes in. He is handsome with short blonde hair and blue eyes. "Here are your drinks." He says gruffly and Francis inwardly groans, they never go anywhere to meet beautiful women! Always men! Gilbert feels the couch begin to shake and looks over to Francis to see annoyed eyes and erratic shaking of his booted foot. He hums to himself, a smirk now on his face. "So Ludwig! You were saying there was a dance tonight, right!" He asks loudly, bringing Francis back from his inward ramblings.

"Well…yes, there is a dance. The richest family in town is throwing a party in celebration of their son going off to the navy." Ludwig says, a little confused and Gilbert notices Francis's eyes light up. "Well…we could go, unless…you don't want to go, Francis. I know you were in a hurry to go back to sea." Gilbert says and Francis gasps. "No! No, I'm fine with that! We can go to the dance!"

Antonio soon enters the room and notices the exited Francis. "Um…what's going on?" Ludwig shrugs and looks over to the brunette. "Apparently we're going to that dance being held tonight." Antonio groans and glares at Gilbert. "We weren't going to tell Francis about the dance, remember?" Gilbert smirks. "He just looked so sad with no one to molest. I'd much rather him molest a random woman than my younger brother anyhow." Ludwig twitches, it figures the one from France was a pervert. "Gilbert I hate those stupid dances! Getting bombarded with girls and not being able to escape…I have nightmares about that!" The brunette captain whines and Gilbert shrugs. "Oh well, Francis's libido is in full swing now, so we're going."

* * *

The boy:

The boy exits the bathroom in a beautiful dress, wig of the same dark brown hair as his, and fake boobs. "I-hate-my-life!-I-hate-my-life!-I-hate-my-life!" He whispers to himself as he quickly walks out in high heels. "I hate that man to! DAMN HIM!" He groans and looks down at his clothes annoyed. "This is so uncomfortable…I hate my life. I HATE MY GOD DAMNED LIFE!" After yelling, and getting stared at, he decides to try out a girl's voice. "Um…umm…" He begins talking; raising his voice up until he finds a feminine voice, which surprisingly didn't take long. "I believe this will work…now to think of how to get out of this town…" His thoughts are quickly interrupted, however, by a large growl coming from his stomach. "Ah…need food…"

He counts the money in his pouch and sighs, not even enough to buy a pasta noodle. "Damnit…I need to find a place with free food…" Wondering the streets he sees the pirate from earlier that day walking off to some house with a woman next to him practically beaming. "Well, they do say pirates are fast. Even worse when they're Spanish…" He mutters to himself and ends up catching some of their conversation. "Yeah, the dance will be giving out free food, too. A free buffet. I can't wait." Antonio says in hidden annoyance and the woman smiles. "I don't think I can even eat, I'm so nervous!" "Don't worry, you'll do just fine."

The boy rolls his eyes and focuses on NOT hearing them. "Ugh, couples are so damned gross…" He walks over to a store and gets information on the party, ignoring all the stares from men. "I feel so violated…" The boy walks around town for a few hours before going to a stores bathroom to change his dress. He might not be female, or happy about dressing like one, but he wasn't going to go to a dance looking trashy by wearing a dress that was now covered in dirt. After thinking about that for a second he decides on kicking his own ass in some way after all of this. Kicking it hard. Like, bleeding hard.

* * *

Dance:

Antonio and the others enter the mansion, all soon being swarmed by people. "Who are you?" "You look new!" "Oh my goodness! That man is so handsome!" "That one is so hot!" "That one is so cute!" "Look at the beautiful men!" "Man they are hot, huh!" "Yeah they are!" Francis smiles at the women before Gilbert grabs him and drags him away to the buffet table. Ludwig looks around before suddenly disappearing. He has other things to do.

Antonio stands there, stuck. The women move even closer to him as the men leave. He lets out an annoyed sigh before looking at all of them with a smirk. "You women sure are pushy, aren't you?" "Ah…is that…a bad thing?" A woman asks and Antonio nods. "I don't like pushy women. Hard to get is the best." He says just to get them out of his hair and they all spread out, pretending to ignore him. Antonio finally makes his way to the buffet table and grabs some food, accidentally bumping into the boy from earlier (now in a dress) next to him. "Watch where you're going you oaf! Damnit!" He looks down at him and smiles. "Ohhh so sorry, I didn't see you way down there. Perhaps you should wear heels." The small teen glares up at him. "I. AM." "Wow, you're either really short or really young. How old are you Chiquita?"

* * *

The boy:

The 'girl' twitches and holds in the urge drive his heel into the damned pirate's foot. HOW DARE HE CALL HIM 'CHIQUITA'! AND SHORT! If he wasn't exhausted from the alarmingly large group of men that surrounded him upon entry, punching over twenty men can be tiring; he would have sent this pirate flying across the damned room. But food is currently far more important, so he just grabs some and stomps off. In a dignified manner, of course. "Bastardo…" He mutters as he passes Antonio. He can be subtle, see?

* * *

Antonio:

Antonio was extremely amused by all of this. Of course he doesn't know that this feisty girl is the boy from before, but he was never good with genders anyhow. He was, however, able to tell that 'she' was quite pissed. And the little scowl 'she' had was slightly cute. Only slightly. Just enough to make him want to piss 'her' off more. Like, right now. He goes to annoy 'her' some, only to have said 'girl' run off to a table far away. "How very subtle of her." He mutters, amused.

Shrugging, he heads over to Gilbert and Francis to sit and eat. His eyes kept wondering over to the massive group of women staring at them. God damned Francis. God damned traitorous Gilbert. Their happiness was important to him, but it was like he was slowly being lowered in rank. He's the captain, for Christ sakes! He should be edging others out, not the other way around! A small groan escapes his lips and Gilbert looks over. "Women Complex." He teases and Antonio flips him off. "Shut your god damned mouth." "Ohhhh, touchy! It's not too bad to be uninterested in women." He taunts and Antonio considers slamming his dear friend's head into the table. How could a subordinate speak to his CAPTAIN this way! A pirate captain none the less! It's not like he's new at this, he's been captain for twelve years, he spoils people way too much. Of course, this doesn't mean he's going to stop either, sadly.

Antonio gets up and notices the girl from before surrounded by men and looking very pissed. "Come any closer and I will stomp your face into the pavement!" 'She' yells and Antonio smirks. Such a fierce attitude for such a small girl. Sort of like that girl from Hungary they met a while back except this girl seemed to me more… masculine, strangely enough. Like a little boy…wait…

Antonio strides over to the fuming 'girl' and works his way through the group of men. He looks her over, searching for clothing or anything sticking out from her chest. Nothing. 'Her' chest appeared very real. A smooth, round shape to it. So, he supposed, it wasn't that boy from earlier. He kind of figured. Why would a kid as head strong as that one dress as a woman? Especially dress as a woman and come to a dance. "Oi, pervert, mis ojos son aqui!" The girl says in awkward Spanish. This is an Italian town, how would she know to speak Spanish to him? "How do you know I speak Spanish?"

* * *

The boy:

Oh shit. The small boy gulps nervously, which proves kind of hard in the dress he's wearing. The Spanish pirate raises a brow, waiting for an answer. Ohshitohshitohshitohshit. "W-well…you…look Spanish, so I just assumed…and if I was wrong, it's not like people here don't know the language." He inwardly sighs, that was a close one. Looking at the man's face quickly tenses him up again though. WHY DID HE KEEP STARING AT HIS BOOBS! They're not going to reach out and shake his hand…and he damn well better not reach out and shake them! "WHAT DID I JUST SAY, YOU DAMNED PERVERT!" He yells and Antonio looks at his face again. "Que?" "Don't 'que' me! God you piss me off! MY EYES ARE HERE!" He looks around at the other men who are quickly backing away, and by the time the damned Spanish pirate speaks again, they're all completely gone.

"That was so easy; it takes the fun out of it." Antonio looks down at the boy and smiles. "What is your name, Chiquita?" "Lo…vina…" The boy mutters and inwardly kicks himself. Such a lame cover-up name. He should change it. "Is that your real name?" Antonio asks and the boy perks up. "No, it's actually Larine." "Larine…what a fake name." The boy twitches. "It's all you're fucking getting so accept it and go away. Or don't accept and go away. Whatever you do just GO THE FUCK AWAY!" Antonio smirks and leans in, backing 'Larine' against the wall. "Let me explain something to you. I'm not trying to get you; I don't have any interest in you. I'm simply bored to death and you're not clingy. So I figured we could help each other out. I'll dance with you for the night so the men won't cling to you, and you do the same for me. I can't stand women all over me."

'Larine' thinks about it for a minute. It could work. This man wasn't lying, he could see in the damned Spanish pirate's eyes that he didn't want to have sex or anything. So this deal seemed fair. After all, he couldn't just leave the party after eating, that's rude. Antonio bows down and holds out his hand and 'Larine' hesitantly takes it. "I hope you can keep up, Larinita." "Don't call me that you damned-!" He stops himself upon a certain realization. "Oh shit…" He mutters before looking at Antonio nervously. "Hm? What's wrong?" "I can't dance."

Antonio's smile turns into a grin before he starts laughing. "O-oi! Don't laugh at me, Bastardo!" Larine yells and Antonio tries to calm down. This was just too hilarious! What was with girls nowadays? Things sure have changed since he was a kid. He looks at Larine, who was now trembling with embarrassment. How cute. "I can teach you. Don't worry; I'm a great teacher of dance." "I-I don't…think I'm capable of it…" Larine mutters, a look that was torn between troubled and frustrated on her face.

* * *

Antonio:

"Everyone can dance. Come on, I will teach you." Antonio leads 'her' to an area of the dance floor that no one could really see thanks to a large pillar. "Ok, now do you know where you're supposed to put your hands?" Larine glares up at him. "Yes, so don't try any funny business." She puts one hand on his shoulder and holds the other out for him to take. "You're a very boyish girl." Antonio teases and Larine looks nervous for a second, before glaring at him. "You're a very old asshole." "I'm not old." He counters, wrapping an arm around Larine's waist and pulling her up against him. "I'm twenty-three." "Ugh, you're ancient. And how close do I have to be!" Larine stutters out the question, face flushed and a look of clear discomfort in her eyes. Antonio thinks for a second. Why had he pulled Larine so close? To keep her from falling? Yeah, that must be it.

* * *

The boy:

WHY THE HELL WAS HE SO FUCKING CLOSE! If he pulls him too much closer this damned Spanish pirate was going to find out he's a boy! Well, maybe not…the wire thingy under the dress was helping with that. Yes, thingy. How was a fifteen year old boy supposed to know what those things were called? He has no sisters or anything, unless you count his wimpy twin brother. He lets out a loud groan as the damned Spanish pirate blatantly ignores his question. How rude.

As the boy remains lost in his thoughts Antonio begins to move them. "Focus, Larinita." Larinita, what a stupid name. So degrading. The boy sighs and follows his lead. It is actually pretty easy, whether that's because Antonio was a good teacher or he himself was amazing, he doesn't know. He's betting on his amazingness. But he hasn't stumbled or anything yet. No one's foot was being crushed, and there was no bumping into anyone. In fact, he would never say it, but it was kind of nice to dance around. NOT with the pirate freak. Just dancing in general. Antonio dips him and grabs his ass in the process. His ass. His ASS. HIS ASS. HIS ASS! When he's lifted up they resume dancing, except miss 'Larine' just so happens to 'accidentally stumble' and STOMPS THE FUCK OUT OF HIS FOOT!

* * *

Antonio:

Antonio cringes. Larine was doing well with the dancing until he lifted her back up and she stumbled, accidentally stomping on his foot. She was probably just a bit out of it from being dipped. He leads her through the crowd on the dance floor and they go around the whole floor, no accidents after that one.

* * *

Later:

After a few songs came and went, Antonio leads 'larine' out to the back porch and the small boy grimaces. "Now isn't where you say something like 'after dancing with you so wonderfully, I'm in love with you' or something, right? Because if you so much as try to, I will kick your ass so hard with these god damned heels that they may just remain lodged in there. They have to be useful for something, after all." The boy mutters and Antonio looks at him amused. "You are adorable." "You want to die." "Well, if it's by your hands I'll accept it." Antonio teases. "Creepy old man." "Rude little girl." 'Larine' twitches. "I hate you." "I'm not too fond of you either."

A strange chill runs down 'Larine's' spine as another man comes out, a smirk even creepier than the pirate's on his face. "Hello you two. Are you done with this beautiful woman, sir?" He asks and the boy pales before Antonio wraps an arm around him. "She's with me. For the night." 'Larine' sighs and the other man comes over to him. "You look familiar, little girl. Are you related to twin boys who sell flowers around here?" The boy goes almost blue. Ohshitohshitohshit! "I-I am…related to twins in this town…" Antonio looks down at him. "Are they small boys around your height with your hair and eye color?" He cringes, how the hell could a stupid pirate remember him from that one minute they crossed paths? UNCOOL!

"Yeah, what about it?" 'Larine' asks, trying to remain calm. "The one I met was just as annoying as you! Must run in the family, huh?" Antonio coos, squeezing his cheeks. "I hate you. Stop touching me." The other man comes up to 'Larine' and kisses 'her' hand. "I hope to see you again. Perhaps I shall visit the Vargas twin's house before I move." "N…no…you don't want to do that…" He grabs Antonio's hand and runs out into the garden away from everyone else. "P-please help me!" Antonio looks at him surprised. "Huh…?" "Please please help me! Let me join your pirate crew! PLEASE!" Larine pleads, a sort of anxiousness in 'her' eyes. "How did you know…?" "Oh please, it's obvious you and your crew are pirates! Please let me join!" Antonio stares at 'her' confused. "Um…why?" "Because I have got to get out of here!" "What about the twins?"

The boy quickly calms down, his thoughts turning to his little brother Feliciano. He had to get out of here though, and he didn't want Feliciano to be on a pirate ship. The kid was far too weak and wimpy for that. He would have to wait until the next stop to get off and then get some money from them to send for his brother. It was the only way. Although leaving him here would be hard. "He…they…will be alright…" He mutters and stares at the ground.

Antonio frowns, noticing the bothered look on Larine's face and pats 'her' on the shoulder. "Don't worry, you can come with us. In fact, we have a new guy there already so it shouldn't be too bad. Why don't we leave now and head over there?" Larine eyes him suspiciously. "You said someone is already there, right?" "Yes." "Ok, let's go then. I can't afford to wait!" Larine grabs Antonio's hand and drags him off to where 'her' stuff is stored at a secret spot in an alley inside a small suitcase.

"This is all you have?" "Yeah…" Antonio sighs and takes it from the smaller brunette. "Let's go." "You're not…going to ask…?" The small boy asks and Antonio smiles at him. "You can tell me when you're ready. You'll see that I'm a pretty easy going boss." He rustles the boy's hair, well, wig. "I see…so you're a pathetic pushover." Antonio cringes and pouts. "That's mean, Larine!" The small boy shrugs. "Deal with it." They walk the rest of the way with 'Larine' in silence and Antonio rambling on about stuff. "You know, unlike you, most girls here are very sweet and like my company." "You mean like that chick from earlier?" 'Larine' asks and quickly curses his stupidity. "How do you…know about that?"

"I just happened to see you two and recognize you tonight. You manwhore." Antonio smiles and hugs him. "Awww! You're sooo cute when you're jealous!" "WH-WHAT! WHO THE FUCK IS JEALOUS! I'm merely stating what you are. Manwhore." Larine yells, face bright red. "Larinita, you're so cute! Like a tomato!" "I hate you!" "Cute!" Antonio teases and Larine glares."HATE!" "Cuuuute!" "WHAT THE FUCK! GO AWAY!" They arrive at the ship and Larine's eyes light up. "Wow…so cool…" He looks over to Antonio. "Where can I change?" Antonio looks over and takes Larine's hand. "Come on, it's downstairs."

They go down to the hall and Antonio leads him into an empty room across from his. 'Larine' mutters something that sounded kind of maybe like a version of a thank you and goes in. After a few minutes of waiting, the door opens and Antonio comes face to face with a brunette boy in a white shirt with a green long vest and pants. "Wha…Larine? You're the boy from earlier?" The boy looks away. "Hello, I'm…Lovino. Nice…to meet you…" Antonio stares in shock. "L-Lovino…? You're a boy…? You're that boy? THAT BOY!" Lovino nods nervously and Antonio smiles. "I'm glad." "EH!"

* * *

a/n: This chapter is really, _really_ old. I'm sorry for the...oldness of it. The second chapter is pretty old to...I'm trying to edit them...but they still arent to good. Chapter three should be better because I'm making it now...but...yeah...

-ita: at the end of a word, name, w/e is like saying 'little' in spanish. so chiquita=little girl. Larinita=little Larine. etc.

mis ojos son aqui= my eyes are here.

if anyone knows how to make the accents on word on a laptop PLEASE TELL ME!


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: i dont own hetalia**

**On Board**

Chapter Two: His Dear Little Brother, Feliciano

* * *

While Lovino was out escaping his home, his brother was going around town getting the mixings for pasta. When he gets home he looks around to see no one in the house and begins to panic. "Lovino~! Lovino~! Where did you go!" He runs out of the run down little house, slamming the door which makes the door knob fall off. "Uwaahhh where did you go, Lovino!" The boy cries out looking everywhere. He looks exactly like Lovino, minus his lighter hair and the loose strand sticking out the opposite side. The air around them is also very different.

Feliciano has an approachable air while Lovino has the uncanny ability to scare people off with just one glare. But the thing they have most in common is their concern for one another. Of course they show it differently. While Feliciano will outwardly proclaim his adoration of Lovino and get numerous jobs to help them live, Lovino would outwardly call Feliciano names and curse at him while secretly trying to runaway so he can work somewhere and send his brother money to get out as well and join him wherever he lands.

Feliciano knows all of these facts, so he knows his brother has ran away again and he wasn't about to let that happen! He runs down the amazingly familiar streets, looking everywhere for his fratello. After a few hours he ends up running down an unfamiliar one, part of an adjoining town at the edge of theirs. He begins to get nervous, tears forming in his eyes and his body ever so slightly trembling. "Are you ok?" After letting out a scared scream he looks over to see a man with short blonde hair slicked back and blue eyes. "AHH! DON'T KILLL ME! I'M SO SORRY! I'LL LEAVE RIGHT NOW! RIGHT NOW! I'LL GO LOOK FOR FRATELLO ELSEWHERE! JUST DON'T KILL MEEEEE!" Feliciano cries and the man looks at him confused. "Huh? Kill you? I wouldn't kill you."

He reaches out, nervously and awkwardly patting him on the head. "Ve~ what's your name?" Feliciano asks, relaxing into the awkward touch. "I-I'm Ludwig, and you?" "I'm Feliciano Vargas! I'm looking for my brother Lovino." Ludwig looks at him concerned. "Your brother is missing?" "Si, and I don't know where he is!" Feliciano exclaims and Ludwig wonders for a second if this boy might be an idiot. "Well…that's…usually what missing means…" He lets out an awkward cough. "I'll help you look for him." Feliciano gasps and looks up at him in admiration. "You're so nice~! Hooray! I've made a new friend!" Ludwig blushes a little as Feliciano clings to his arm happily. "R-right…let's go look…"

The small brunette's worry for his brother disappears for awhile as he wanders the streets with Ludwig. "So where are you from, Ludwig?" Ludwig looks over at him and frowns. "I am from Germany." "Germany~? How cool! Do you enjoy Italy?" Feliciano asks and Ludwig nods. "It's a beautiful and laid back country. But I'm not staying for long." "VEEEE! Why! We just became friends! You can't leave yet!" "I am sorry, but I cannot stay here. I can't afford it." Ludwig says and Feliciano pouts. "I understand…Lovino and I are hurting as well. Our parents are gone for a few months and we are suffering…he's dead-set on moving away and working hard to send for me and live far away from mama and papa."

The tall blonde feels a strong ping of guilt. "Is that…why he disappeared?" "Si, he ran away…" Feliciano sighs sadly and Ludwig gets nervous, unsure of how to comfort him. "I...I am very sorry, Feliciano. I promised my brother and his friends I would bring them to the big dance tonight." Tears begin to well up in the brunette's eyes. "B-but you can come if you wish! We will look there!" "AH! REALLY? GRAZIE!" Feliciano hugs the taller man's arm. "I will meet you there in a little while. I have to change, ve!" The brunette exclaims, now excited. Ludwig nods, feeling increasingly nervous. "Yes, I will meet you there." "Bye, Ludwig~!"

* * *

The dance:

Ludwig stands there with the others amidst the group and mob of women before feeling a hand poking his back. He looks behind him to see a nicely dressed Feliciano grinning at him. Nervously smiling back, he follows the boy out of the group and they make a quick stop at the buffet table. "We'll eat and then look for Lovino~! He isn't going to get any farther after just a few minutes of eating! And I do my best on a full stomach!" Feliciano exclaims, eating the large plate of pasta. "We should still hurry, Feliciano." Ludwig points out, savoring the delicious Italian cuisines.

After eating they head out, searching the dining area, Feliciano going right up to people and asking if they've seen a person who looks exactly like him. Nothing there. They then search the dance floor, dancing with women near each other as they search. Nothing there either. Then they, well, Feliciano gets bored and leaves the woman to drag Ludwig out to the garden. "Why are we here…?" "I saw tomatoes in the garden while I was dancing, and Lovino loves tomatoes!" They look around before Feliciano's eyes settle on a tall man with messy brunette hair tied in a lose pony tail next to a beautiful brunette girl. No wait, that was not a girl. Feliciano gasps when he realizes that is his brother.

"P-please help me!" "Huh?" Feliciano listens to their conversation, noticing the troubled look on Lovino's face when confronted with leaving Feliciano. After they leave he goes over to the part of the garden Ludwig is in and looks at him determined. "Ludwig, you are a pirate, aren't you!" Ludwig looks at him shocked. "Wh-what would make you think…?" "You came in with a guy who is a pirate, so you're a pirate!" Feliciano exclaims and Ludwig nods. "Yeah…I'm joining the crew tonight…I'm the younger brother of one of the boss's right-hand men." The brunette grabs his hands. "LET ME JOIN, TO!" "Huh? What about your brother?"

"PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PL-!" "Ok, ok, I get it. You can come and ask the captain. I saw him heading to the boat a few minutes ago with a girl. Which is weird because from what Gilbert has said, he hates being near girls. When Francis had him set up a date between a woman and the perverted blonde, he was disgusted at the idea of spending time with a 'boring girl'. Even if it was just to escort her to Francis…" Ludwig shrugs and Feliciano begins to worry at the thought of his brother losing his innocence. "WE HAVE TO GO FIND HIM NOW!" "Wow…you're really determined, aren't you?"

They go to Feliciano's broken down house and gather his small amount of clothes before going to the ship.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the ship:

Antonio smiles at Lovino and the boy gets annoyed. "Don't stare! It's creepy! God damned Spanish pirate bastard!" Lovino yells, his face going beet red. "Aw, you look like a tomato, Lovi~!" Antonio coos and Lovino snaps, head butting the man and causing him to fall backwards. "Ow, how violent Lovi~!" "DON'T CALL ME A FUCKING TOMATO, DON'T CALL ME LOVI! DON'T CALL ME ANY-!" "LOOOOVVVVVIIIIINNNNNNOOOOO!" Feliciano cries out, running over and tackling him away from Antonio. "Oh…two Lovi's? How cute~!" "STOP THAT!" Lovino yells, throwing a shoe at his face. "LOVINO-I-WAS-SO-WORRIED-I'VE-BEEN-SOOOOOO-WOOOORRRRRIIIIEEEEED! ILOVEYOUSOMUCHFRATELLO!"

Feliciano cries, squeezing his twin brother to the near point of strangling him. Antonio gasps and runs over to the twins, pulling them away. "Don't kill my little Lovi~!" He cries and Lovino goes ten shades of red as Feliciano gasps. "LOVINOOOO YOU LOVE A STRANGE GUY MORE THAN MEEE!" The younger twin begins to cry and Ludwig comes up, patting him on the head before Feliciano jumps into his arms. "LUUUUDWIIIIG! LOVINO LOVES SOMEONE MORE!" Lovino sits there in the tight grip of Antonio's strong arms, watching his brother cry into some strange, very suspicious looking, man's chest and listening to Antonio go on about how happy he is that he's getting three new men for his crew.

"That's….it! God damn it you fucking people!" He rips Antonio's arms off of his waist and stomps over to Feliciano and Ludwig. "Stop touching my fucking baby brother! You creepy ass child molester! You aren't having your creepy way with Feliciano! Get away from him, damnit!" He glares over at Antonio, who is snickering. "And you! What the fuck is wrong with you! You were an ass when I was a chick! Then suddenly you find out I'm a guy and you're all clingy! It's creepy! CREEPY! Not to mention highly confusing!" Lovino screams before stomping down to the room he changed in. "I'm going to bed!" He slams the door and the three men sit there on the floor staring at the entrance to the bottom floor.

"Well…that was interesting…" Antonio mutters and Feliciano frowns over to Ludwig. "I'm sorry, Lovino can be really moody." "Oh…it is…ok…" Ludwig mutters, still a little shocked. "So what do you want to-?" Feliciano is cut off by Lovino stomping back out and grabbing his arm. "Forgot this…" Lovino drags him into the room.

"Veee…Lovino you are sooo smart! Getting us a job with such nice people!" Feliciano exclaims and Lovino glares at him. "THAT. WAS. NOT. MY. CHOICE. You were supposed to stay home! I didn't want you getting tangled with a bunch of suspicious characters! Especially like those two! Hopefully stupid-ass Antonio and Ludwig are the only idiots." Lovino groans and lies down in the comfortable bed. "I can handle myself, Lovino!" Feliciano says, crawling into the bed next to his brother. "Ludwig is super nice! He's my new best friend! He's strong and kind and super cool!" Lovino silently steams before looking over at Feliciano. "I thought I was your best friend." "You're my brother! It's different!" "So I'm not cool or anything nice?" Feliciano smiles and pulls Lovino into a tight hug. "Lovino!"

Lovino goes bright red. "Y-YOU! DON'T TOUCH ME! IDIOT!" "You might not be strong, or outwardly kind or super cool…" Feliciano begins and Lovino starts shaking with murderous intent. "But you're adorable! PRECIOSO!" "I hate you…"

* * *

Meanwhile, on deck:

Antonio grins over at Ludwig. "You like him, don't you?" "Ah…I do…but you like Lovino as well, which is even harder to understand." Ludwig points out and Antonio laughs. "Yes, well…I can't help it. Since we first met I've liked him." "Why! Wasn't he a jerk when you first met to?" "Um…not really. He was very kind, but very shy." Antonio says in a dreamy voice and Ludwig groans. "You are so weird…" "I guess I am, aren't I?" Gilbert comes up with an annoyed look on his face.

"What's wrong with you, Gilbert?" Antonio asks and Gilbert glares at him. "That DAMN Frenchman! He stayed with me only long enough to eat and then he said 'oh, don't leave Gil! I don't want to be all alone!' So I didn't! But then FIVE MINUTES LATER he was off and making the moves on some women! He's off sleeping with them now! And I was stuck in the mansion alone! I had to find this place alone! I'm going to rip that god-damned beard off his fucking chin when he comes back!" Ludwig pats his older brother on the shoulder. "Calm down, brother." "What the fuck is all the commotion!" Lovino yells, coming out in a very loose white shirt and loose shorts pants. "Lovi~! Did we wake you?" Antonio coos and Lovino blushes a little, glaring at the floor. "No, you woke Feliciano."

"Lovi is so kind to his baby brother~!" Antonio coos. "Who the fuck is Lovi? Weren't you with a chick at the dance?" Gilbert asks, annoyed. "Lovino is the woman. He cross-dressed so his twin brother didn't find him." Ludwig points out and Lovino glares at him. "It's not Feliciano I was hiding from. Mind your own god-damned business." Lovino growls, his hatred for Ludwig obvious. "Who the hell is this kid? Don't talk to my brother like that, brat!" Gilbert says and Lovino glares at him.

"Don't mess with me, you damned albino! You don't want to piss off an Italian man!" Lovino yells and Gilbert pretends to look around. "Huuuh? I don't see any Italian MEN here. All I see is a cross dressing Italian boy! And Italian's wrath is nothing like German wrath!" Gilbert says and Lovino groans. "Oh! So you and your brother are potato bastards? I should've known!" "BITE YOUR TONGUE YOU BRAT!" "SHOVE IT OUT YOUR ASS POTATO BASTARD!"

Antonio finally snaps. "THAT IS ENOUGH!" Lovino and Gilbert fall silent. "BOTH OF YOU SIT DOWN! I WILL NOT HAVE THIS FOOLISH FIGHTING ON MY SHIP!" Both of them sit down on some barrels and Antonio stomps over to stand in front of them. "Gilbert, this boy is staying with us from now on. He and his brother are new parts of our crew like your brother is. Accept it and be nice to him." Gilbert groans but nods. "And Lovino! I don't care how cute it is when you're mad! You don't yell at your damned crewmates! Only I can yell at anyone here! Especially when you have no grounds to yell at them for!" Lovino glares at him but reluctantly nods. "Now both of you hug and make up!" Antonio yells and both of them go still for a second before looking at each other and then back to Antonio. "No way in hell." They say in unison, flipping Antonio off before heading their separate ways.

"Oh no…I was too hard on them…" Antonio panics and Ludwig sweatdrops. "You were NOT too hard on them, believe me. But I don't get it…you're infamous for your cruelty towards your enemy. How can you be SO different with your crew? That switch shouldn't be so easily turned off." The brunette smiles at him. "Oh, but it is, Ludwig. Love and hate make you act in different ways, right?" "Well I suppose you're right." Ludwig mutters and Antonio nods. "You must act in the way a situation requires you to." "I see, you are very insightful Antonio."

Antonio's eyes light up. "You really think so?" "He lies." Gilbert and Lovino chime in, coming from the upper and lower decks. "What are you two doing here?" Antonio asks in a whining voice. "Feliciano kicked me out because I was mean to his precious Ludwig's brother." Lovino grumbles and Gilbert laughs. "I only came down because Francis is on his way and I'm going to kick his ass."

Antonio sighs and Ludwig feels an overwhelming need to apologize for his older brother, than wonders if Feliciano feels this way a lot with Lovino as his brother. "Oh, well have fun." Lovino says before the long haired blonde man comes on deck with a large grin on his face. "Hello my beautiful friends! I-!" Francis's eyes settle on Lovino. "Hello there cutie, what's your name?" Lovino cringes and is suddenly hiding behind Antonio. "Keep him away from me, Damnit!" "Aw, Lovi's so cute when he's scared!" Antonio coos and Francis smirks. "Ohhh? Your name is Lovi?" "If you call me Lovi again I will shove something sharp and uncomfortable so far down your throat it'll come out your ass!"

"My my, what a violent little boy you have their Antonio." Francis teases and Antonio laughs a little. "He's Lovino, and his younger twin brother is here also. He's Feliciano." Lovino glares at Francis from behind Antonio. "He will not be playing with you either, pervert!" Francis smirks. "Oh, we shall see." Ludwig speaks up. "Leave Feliciano alone, Francis!" He commands in a booming voice and Francis frowns. "Fine, fine. I guess I get no sex toys out of the recent recruits…"

He turns to head to his bed only to come face to face with a pissed Gilbert. "Aren't you forgetting something, Francis?" "Oh! Did you have fun at the dance? I told you it would be-!" Francis gets cut off by a swift punch in the face. "You bastard! I'm never going anywhere with only you again! You and your fucking libido!" Gilbert yells and Francis sighs, rubbing his cheek. "I see, I'm sorry mon ami." "Don't talk to me…." The German stomps off.

"Wow…that Gilbert guy can actually be cool…" Lovino mumbles and Antonio laughs a little. "Glad you think so!" The teen blushes. "A-ah! D-don't listen in on other peoples conversation!" Antonio looks at him curiously. "Who were you talking to, then?" "N-nothing! Er-no one!" Lovino exclaims before heading back down stairs to his and Feliciano's room. Time for some wicked begging; Feliciano can be very stubborn when he's mad after all.

* * *

a/n: Poor Francis...getting beat up...XD oh well, he got laid. He's fine. Well, this is the two chapters i already had...so idk how long it will take. Lovino is so moody~! XD


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: i do not own hetalia**

**On Board**

Chapter Three: Getting To Know You

* * *

Lovino wakes up to Feliciano's limbs wrapped around him, trapping him. "Ugh…and he wondered why I refused to sleep with him at home…" He maneuvers so that he breaks free of the sleeping Italian without waking him up. Grabbing a large coat, presumably set in there by Antonio, he heads out of the room and on deck to see Antonio alone at the wheel.

"How long have you been up?" Lovino asks, only a small amount of anger in his voice due to the fact he is just waking up. "Hm~? Oh, I just woke up a little while ago. What about you?" Antonio asks and sees the boy rubbing his eyes with the coat sleeve tiredly. "Mn…I just got up…" "You could have laid in bed for a little while longer, you know." Lovino pouts at him and Antonio resists the urge to pull him into a hug. He has to steer, after all. "…I couldn't stay in bed; I was being crushed by an alarmingly strong little brother…"

Antonio smiles over at him. "We have one more room, you know. One of you could sleep there." Lovino shakes his head no. "No offense…but I want to stay with my brother…keep him away from the scarier potato bastard…" Antonio laughs a little. "Ludwig is a good guy, Lovi." "I don't care. I see how he looks at Feliciano. And vice versa. I'm not sharing him with anyone! They can all just fuck off!" Lovino scowls at the floor and Antonio stares at him, grinning. "What about you? Will Feli share you?" The teen eyes the older man wearily. "…No. Stop looking at me."

Antonio laughs and looks ahead. "I don't know…I'm sure he would share~! Especially if he knows the person is serious…" Lovino twitches and turns away. "Fuck! You piss me off! I'm going somewhere else away from you!" "Eh~? Lovi~! I want to talk to you~!" Antonio whines and Lovino stops, walking back over. "Fine…but only because I have no one else to talk to…" Lovino says, crossing his arms and blushing.

"So…when do you plan on saying why you wanted so desperately to get on my ship?" Antonio asks and Lovino frowns, leaning up against the railing. "I can't just…it's…" Lovino groans before looking at Antonio. "I wanted to get me and Feliciano out of there…because we need to get away from our parents…" "Why is that? Just don't like your parents bossing you around?" Antonio asks and Lovino glares at him. "What am I? Some spoiled brat! I don't like to be bossed around, but I'm not gonna leave because of it! I know people only say those things for your own good…" "Then why would you leave?"

Lovino looks at Antonio sadly. "They are…well…they don't really like Feliciano and I...er…mostly me…actually…it's difficult to like me, I suppose." Antonio frowns and pats him on the head. "I don't think it's difficult…" Lovino blushes and glares up at him. "TH-THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE A PERVERT!" "How cruel Lovi~! I'm not a pervert! I'm a gentleman!" Antonio exclaims with mock hurt and Lovino rolls his eyes. "The words pirate and gentleman don't belong in the same sentence…" "And yet with me it works so well~! Si?" Lovino gives him a pointed look. "No."

"Oh my~! A secret lovers meeting in the early morning hours! Beautiful~!" Antonio and Lovino look down to see Francis smirking up at them. "….What do you want?" Lovino asks in annoyance and Francis laughs. "I can't get up and come out of my room?" "Not if you're going to be a retard." The Italian counters and Francis laughs. "Ah…I'm so horny~! How lucky for you that you have a boy toy right on board~!" Francis sighs and the other two twitch. "FUCK. OFF." They warn in unison and Francis sighs. "Fine…I'll go downstairs…I wonder how heavy a sleeper little Feliciano-!" he gets cut off by a charging Lovino head-butting him in the gut and almost pushing him off the ship. "HOLY-!" "BACK OFF!"

Antonio laughs a little. "Lovi you're so cute when you're over protective~! But please don't kill Francis. Ok~?" Lovino pulls Francis off the ledge and throws him onto the ground, stomping a foot on his chest. "DON'T. TOUCH. MY. BROTHER. If you want to be capable of sex ever again." Francis laughs nervously as Lovino pulls his foot away.

As they all settle down Feliciano comes up, grinning. "Fratello~! Good morning!" He looks at the other two and waves. "Good morning you two!" "Good morning Feliciano~!" They coo in unison. "You must be really happy, fratello~! Now you don't have to get married~!" Feliciano says and Lovino cringes. "Oh shit!" Antonio glares down at the boy from the top deck. "Lovi…you said you wanted to leave because your parents hate you…"

Feliciano giggles as Lovino hides behind him from the dark glare he is receiving from the Spaniard. "Oh our parents do hate fratello, captain~! That's why they set him up with the creepy man-lady down the road! If I remember right they said 'Listen here brat! You marrying that rich old hag is the only way you will be useful to us! So do it! Now!' and so he was gonna! But then when they decided I should be put in an arranged marriage, he decided to run~!" He looks over to his brother. "Why didn't you tell him that?"

Lovino looks away nervously. "Th…that didn't come up in the conversation…" Antonio's glare darkens at Lovino. "You're engaged…? You…" Lovino jumps back behind Feliciano. "S-STOP GLARING AT ME, DAMNIT! IT'S NOT MY FAULT I WAS ENGAGED TO THAT CREATURE!" "Fratello! Don't speak ill of your fiancé!" Feliciano scolds and Lovino glares. "YOU ARE NOT HELPING! IDIOT!"

Antonio groans and looks at Feliciano. "So tell me everything." Feliciano lights up. "You mean we're all gonna share our stories! How cool!" Lovino twitches. "My GOD you are insufferable…" Feliciano runs up to Antonio on the second deck and Lovino pales. "Oh god…he's serious…" Francis comes up to Lovino and wraps an arm around his shoulders. "Ah~! Don't worry Lovino! I will take care of yo-!" "GET AWAY FROM HIM FRANCIS!" Antonio yells down and Francis pouts.

Feliciano waves at his brother quickly before looking at Antonio. "You see…we were accidents, you could say. At least that's what mom and dad say. But they still took care of us and fed us and clothed us! Then one day…" Lovino cringes as he notices the rest of the crew come up. Fucking Francis gathered them. This wasn't a freaking story to share with a group, damnit!

* * *

Flashback of flashbackery:

A ten year old Lovino heads home from school to see a group of kids pointing and laughing at a hideous man. No wait, they had boobs. Woman? Creepy. He shrugs and goes up to them, poking the tallest kid's shoulder. "What do you want, Vargas!" "You're going to hurt her." Lovino points out and the taller boy laughs. "Who cares!" "Obviously I do. Now go the fuck away." The small Italian says and the taller boy pushes him. "What do I care what you say?"

Lovino snaps and kicks the boy in the gut, hard. This makes the group of kids run away and leaves Lovino being stared at by the woman. "Thank you…I'm Olga." She says and Lovino shrugs. "That's nice for you, isn't it? You leave to." Olga laughs a little, figuring he's shy and heads off.

* * *

End of flashbackery:

Lovino and Antonio twitch. "WHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAT!" They yell in unison and Antonio pouts. "Lovi how could you flirt with her!" Lovino twitches before glaring at him. "I wasn't flirting with her, and even if I was it isn't anything for YOU to get upset over! Idiot!" "Then why did you save her?" Ludwig asks and Gilbert nods. "Yeah, I doubt it was out of the kindness of your heart…"

Lovino rolls his eyes and blushes, staring at the ground. "She was…in front of my tomato plant…and I said 'her' because, well, the plant was…girly…in my ten year old mind. I didn't care that she was getting bullied! I was afraid they would back her into my tomato plant! Stupid fucking Olga!"

Feliciano laughs a little. "Fratello is so silly! You should have told them that so you wouldn't have to get married to her!" Antonio nods furiously. "YES! YES! WHY DIDN'T YOU EXPLAIN!" Lovino glares at him again. "I explained it to mom and she said to shut up and get married. I wouldn't have agreed to it if I would've known they would marry off Feliciano as well!"

Ludwig twitches. "What!" Feliciano smiles down at Ludwig. "Si~! I was arranged to marry Olga's sister Helga! All because I cheered her up one day when she was sad!" Lovino groans. "You're too kind to people, idiot." Ludwig nods, receiving a glare from Lovino. "Don't agree with me you asshole." "What! Why not!" "Because his kindness dragged you in as well! I'm not happy about that! And I don't like you!" Lovino yells and Ludwig groans. "Whatever…"

Gilbert snickers a little. "Kids are so stupid these days." Lovino flips him off. "Sit and spin, mother fucker." "LOVI! LANGUAGE!" Antonio yells and Lovino gawks at him. "You're a fucking pirate! Since when do pirates care about 'language'!" Lovino yells and Antonio glares. "Since my father, the old captain, taught us that you don't need to use foul language all the time to get a point across or be intimidating."

Feliciano smiles at Antonio. "Your dad was the captain~? How cool~! Did he retire? …Do you retire from being a pirate?"Antonio smiles down at him. "No, Feli. He died." Feliciano and Lovino's faces both drop to a frown in unison. "Oh…I'm sorry, captain." "Yeah…that must suck…" Lovino mumbles and Antonio smiles at him. "It's what happens when you have a pirate for a father. It happened to Gilbert and Francis's fathers as well."

Francis nods. "Yes, they all died in the same battle, actually. But they died valiantly and saved our lives." Gilbert nods before wrapping an arm around Lovino's shoulders. "Well, enough depressing shit! Time to find out what you and your brother can do for our ship!" Lovino glares at him. "Get off." "No." "Fucking albino bastard." Gilbert smirks at him. "Stupid Italian brat."

Antonio smiles at the two of them. "Well…what can you two do? Cook? Clean? Fight?" Feliciano grins. "Fratello and I can clean and cook! And fratello can handle guns really well! When we were little he even-!" Lovino runs up and covers Feliciano's mouth. "I didn't do anything with a gun! But yes, we can do those things." Antonio grins at Lovino. "Then you can both go and make breakfast!" Feliciano cheers and drags an annoyed Lovino with him.

* * *

In the kitchen:

Lovino stares at the amazingly clean kitchen in shock. "Wow…a pirate ship shouldn't be so clean…" Feliciano smiles. "Would you rather be in a dirty place?" "Dear GOD no. But still…" Lovino mutters and Feliciano laughs. "Ve~! You complain too much, fratello~!" "You're too easy going, Feli." Feliciano stares at him for a second before tackling him. "Fratello is so cute~! Calling me Feli like captain did!"

Lovino blushes and tries to push off Feliciano. "GET THE HELL OFF OF ME YOU IDIOT!" Feliciano giggles and tickles him, making the boy freakishly burst into laughter. "OH MY GOD THAT IS ADORABLE!" The brothers look over to see Gilbert smirking with Francis and Antonio grins. "So cute, Lovi~! Feli~!" Lovino cringes and tries to push Feliciano off of him. "What's going on?" Ludwig asks, coming up and staring at them in shock. "Wh-what are you two doing!"

Lovino flips him off and Feliciano smiles at him from his brother's lap. "We were having a tickle fight!" "Oh god, Feliciano…why are you so damned lame?" The older brother groans and goes to push off Feliciano, only to have Ludwig pick the younger one up. "H-HEY! DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Lovino yells and Ludwig looks at him confused. "I was getting him off of you…" "DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

Ludwig groans and pats Feliciano on the head before heading out. "That…damn…potato bastard…." Lovino groans and Feliciano practically beams at him. "VE~! Fratello~! Did you see that~! Ludwig is so kind~!" Antonio comes over and helps Lovino up. "Why don't you two cook now? We're all starving, ok Lovi~?" "Yeah yeah, just go away."

* * *

Breakfast:

The crew gathers at a table and eat, marveling at the delicious food. "So anyways, Arthur is catching up with us. We better be on guard." Antonio says and Gilbert perks up. "Ohhh? A fight? Perfect." He smirks and Francis rolls his eyes. "I want some loving, not fighting." Lovino glares at him. "Then leave the pirate life and work at a brothel." Francis smirks at him. "But at a brothel no one nearly as cute as you comes around." "You would know, wouldn't you? Perverted Frenchman." Lovino mumbles and Francis laughs. "You'll give in eventually." "Like hell he will!" Antonio practically growls.

* * *

a/n: gah this took forever! my laptop charger died JUST AS I WAS FINISHING IT so i had to wait forever to get it fixed. i HATE dell. HATE THEM!


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: i do not own hetalia**

**On Board**

Chapter Four: The Canadian Prisoner

* * *

Antonio smirks at the blonde man in front of him, their swords connected in a stalemate. "You've come again, Kirkland." "Just visiting an old friend, Carriedo." Lovino watches as the crew battles on their ship and the strange Britain man's. When they came on board Lovino and Feliciano were thrown into a hiding place, left to only watch helplessly as the others fight.

"Ve~! Fratello…look over there!" Feliciano exclaims, pointing to the other ship. Standing there was Francis with a small blonde teenage boy with glasses in his grasp, a sword up to the boy's neck. "You will leave now or I will kill this boy!" Another blonde with glasses, who looked a lot like the prisoner, drops his sword. "Don't hurt him!" He yells out and the man fighting Antonio looks to him. "Alfred, damnit don't put your sword down! Even if you back out!"

Alfred looks to his captain, distraught. "He has my little brother, Arthur! I can't-!" Arthur grimaces and looks over to Antonio. "This is not finished, bastard." Antonio smirks. "I wouldn't dream of it." Arthur scoffs and has his men retreat. "Now give me back the boy." The English man commands and Francis smirks. "No way. Think of this as payback for stealing my Seychelles."

"Seychelles…? Oh right, that girl…what does it matter to you if we took her?" Arthur asks and Francis glares at him. "I loved her, idiot!" He scoops the boy up into his arms and jumps back onto his ship. "When I get Seychelles back, you can get this boy back!" Alfred runs to the edge of their boat and yells out to them. "WE DON'T HAVE HER ANYMORE! DAMNIT GIVE HIM BACK!"

Francis glares at Alfred before turning away and heading to the cabin. "N-NO!" Alfred chokes out, beginning to cry. "Carriedo! I will trust you to keep our pact! Don't lay a hand on that boy!" Arthur yells as he pulls Alfred into his arms and comforts him. Antonio smirks. "Oh, I would never dream of breaking the pact. Do not worry." "Ohhh, I'm not worried. Because if you hurt him at all…I will come after one of those Italian boys you have under the floor boards." Arthur declares, pointing down to the area Lovino and Feliciano are hiding in.

"You have a deal." Antonio says as the other ship pulls away, soon disappearing into the skyline. "Get Lovino and Feliciano out of their hiding spot." HE orders and brings Francis into another room, the now teary-eyed boy still in the Frenchman's arms. "Gilbert, take this boy into a room." Gilbert glares at Antonio and Francis. "We don't HAVE an extra room. Lost it to the new recruits, remember?" Antonio looks at him with an eerie darkness in his eyes. "Then put him in your room."

Gilbert instantly straightens up and grabs the boy from Francis, immediately feeling the trembling he is doing, before glaring at his crew mate. "Nice going, Francis." He hisses at the blonde man before going to his room. Once in there he plops the boy onto the bed, earning a little grunt of pain. "So, what is your name?" Gilbert asks and the boy glares at him before whispering. "I'm not telling you…until I can go home."

The Prussian shrugs. "Fine, be that way. I don't really care." He reaches into a drawer and pulls out handcuffs. "Put your right hand against the bed post closest to the wall." The blonde boy frowns. "Why that one? That'll hurt even more than the other…" Gilbert stares at him in annoyance for a second before sighing. "Fine. Put it on the other bedpost." The boy does and Gilbert handcuffs him. "One of the Italian boy's will be in here soon to feed you." Gilbert says before leaving the room.

Almost immediately both Feliciano and Lovino come into the room. "Huh…?" The boy looks at the confused as the brothers look him over, Lovino frowning at the handcuffs. "How stupid…" Feliciano smiles at the boy. "I'm Feliciano! This is Lovino! What is your name?" "…Matthew…" Matthew murmurs and Feliciano's eyes light up. "What a nice name! Don't worry about the people here! They are really nice, right fratello?"

Lovino looks Matthew over before sighing. "They are nice to us, but we aren't prisoners…" Matthew looks down sadly. "That man was mean…" Lovino nods. "That's Gilbert for you. Don't take it personally. I'm sure he's mostly angry at Francis for kidnapping someone for such a stupid reason." "Love isn't a stupid reason…I don't think…" Matthew mumbles and Feliciano smiles at him. "I agree!"

Lovino rolls his eyes at the two. "At any rate…what would you like to eat?" "Um…if you have pancakes…that would be nice…b-but you can make whatever and I'll eat it. I am a prisoner after all." Matthew mutters and Lovino looks away annoyed. "You're a prisoner…but you aren't our prisoner. So we'll make you whatever you want. I'll be back with some pancakes."

Lovino heads out and Feliciano sits down next to Matthew. "Fratello is really nice when he wants to be! And Gilbert will calm down after he bitches at Francis! He's been really sore at him recently, don't take it personally! I have to go now, but fratello will be back soon with your food!" Feliciano pats the boy on the head before jumping up and heading off.

Matthew sighs and arranges himself so he can lay down, his cuffed hand resting on his forehead. "So your name is Matthew, huh?" A voice says from the doorway and Matthew looks to see Gilbert staring at him. "…Which one told you?" Gilbert sighs and comes in all the way, closing the door behind him. "Feliciano did, along with that I need to be nicer to you."

Matthew groans a little as he sits up so Gilbert can sit on the bed and take his boots off. "…Why are you taking off your boots? It's not night time…" Gilbert sighs tiredly as he begins to take off his coat. "I am taking a nap. If that is alright with you. It is what I always do after getting into fights with Antonio and Francis." Matthew frowns as the man crawls into the bed and against the wall. "Sorry…that I'm causing trouble…"

Gilbert looks over to him wide-eyed. "Are you…apologizing? Kid, it's not your fault. It's Francis's fault. Ever since you guys took Seychelles away, he's been totally lost…doing one stupid thing after another…" Matthew frowns. "Well…they were in love, right? It would make sense…although…why did you guys have a girl on your ship? You know those are bad luck, right?"

Gilbert laughs a little. "Believe me, Antonio…our captain…didn't want her on at all. But Francis talked him into it…not to mention she started crying…by the end he didn't have a leg to stand on. But you know…you guys took her onto your ship, too." Matthew smiles slightly. "We did…but we got rid of her as fast as possible." "Hm…maybe we should have kicked Francis and her off in some random country…" Gilbert mutters before the door opens.

"Huh…? What are you doing in your room right now, albino bastard?" Lovino asks confused, a plate of pancakes and a container of syrup in his hands. "I can't be in my room?" Gilbert counters and Lovino shrugs. "Whatever. Here you go, Matthew." He hands the food to Matthew before Antonio comes to the door. "Lovi~! Would you cook me something good~? Captain is really upset~!"

Lovino blushes a little before glaring at the Spaniard. "If you're upset, than act like it! Ugh, come on!" He heads off to the kitchen, followed by Antonio, who closes their door for them. "…That is your captain…? Didn't you say you were all just fighting?" Matthew asks and Gilbert sighs. "He got out what he needed to say as the captain, so he's back to being his normal bubbly self…on the outside at least."

Gilbert sits up and leans toward the boy, staring at his plate. "What is that exactly…?" "It's a pancake! It's really good! Especially with syrup! Want a taste?" Matthew asks and holds his fork out to Gilbert. "Hm…I suppose the awesome me could try it." Gilbert leans forward and takes a bite from the fork, making Matthew blush a little. "I-is it…?" Matthew's question gets cut off by an excited Gilbert. "That was awesome! Totally worthy of being eaten by someone as awesome as me!"

The blonde cuts his stack of pancakes in half and hands Gilbert the fork. "Here, I'll eat my half with the knife." Gilbert smirks at him. "What a nice little prisoner…"

* * *

Two weeks later:

Lovino heads into the room to see Matthew sitting up and waiting for him. Over the past few weeks the two boys had grown to be pretty good friends, much to Gilbert's annoyance, so now every day Lovino will come in and visit with Matthew when he isn't busy. "I have good news, Matthew." Matthew smiles at him. "Ohhh? Do tell." Lovino pulls a key out of his pocket and gives the blonde one of his rare smiles. "You have earned your freedom on the ship."

Matthew lights up as Lovino un-cuffs him. "There you go…" Lovino says before Mathew pulls him into a tight hug. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" The Italian boy blushes and begins to struggle. "O-oi! It wasn't me who got you out! It was that albino bastard! Go hug him!...On second thought…don't hug him. But go thank him." Matthew nods happily and runs out of the room.

* * *

On deck:

Gilbert smirks at Francis, both in a mop fight. That's right, pirates have mop fights. "Get ready! You lecherous Frenchman!" Gilbert exclaims, pointing the handle of his mop at Francis. "Ohoh! It is you who should-!" Francis stops when he sees Matthew come running over and hug Gilbert tightly. "Ohhh? What is this?"

Gilbert stares down at Matthew, his face going bright red as the mop falls from his hand. "M-Mattie…?" "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Matthew exclaims, hugging him tighter. "O-oh…Lovino actually told you it was me? I'm shocked…" Gilbert says as he hugs Matthew back.

"We should celebrate tonight! Let's all have drinks!" Antonio exclaims and Lovino glares at him. "…You want to get everyone drunk? Are you stupid?" "Lovi~! You don't have to drink if you're afraid~!"Lovino blushes and kicks Antonio. "Shut up you damn Spaniard!"

Gilbert ignores them and smiles down at Matthew. "Do you drink, Mattie?" Matthew blushes a little. "W-well…yeah a little…but I'm a lightweight…" A smirk comes to Gilbert's face as he pulls the boy closer. "Ohhh? A lightweight, huh?" Matthew lets out a little squeak before looking up at Gilbert. "Wh-what's with the smirk…?" "Hmmm? Nothing, nothing…" Gilbert says before Lovino comes out of nowhere and pulls Matthew away from the Prussian. "Quit looking at him like that, damnit! God, you brothers are the same! Going after the innocent people on this ship…"

Matthew and Gilbert blush in unison before Gilbert speaks up. "Mind your own business, Lovino! Give Mattie back!" Antonio comes up and wraps an arm around Lovino's shoulders. "Well why don't you come get the alcohol with me, Lovi~?" Lovino groans and lets Matthew go before begrudgingly going with him.

"Hey Mattie…" Gilbert grabs his hand and pulls Matthew closer. "Come on, I want to show you something! It's awesome!" The two go up to the steering area and Gilbert leans over the railing. "G-Gilbert! What are you-!" Matthew goes to drag him back up when Gilbert pops up on his own, holding a baby chick.

"This is Gilbird. He likes to fly beside the ship during nice days. He also hates being cooped up in my room, so you've never met him." Gilbert holds out the bird to Matthew. "Wow~! He's so precious~!" Matthew coos and Gilbird flies over to his hand. "He's so friendly." Gilbert smirks at the two. "He's actually not. He just likes you. Gilbird has awesome taste, like me." Matthew smiles, blushing.

* * *

That night:

Everyone gathers around with their alcohol, laughing and drinking. "I can't believe you fell in love with Seychelles, man! We don't even know her real name!" Gilbert exclaims and Francis laughs. "I know! But you can't control who you love~! Right everyone!" Francis asks and all of them go silent, looking to one another awkwardly.

"Anyways! What's with you guys! The only new guy who is drinking is Ludwig!" Francis says and Lovino glares at him. "Maybe we don't like alcohol." "Maybe you should man up." Lovino twitches and Feliciano laughs a little, taking Ludwig's drink. "I'll try it! But if I don't like it I'm not having anymore!" Francis nods. "Now that's the spirit!"

Lovino glares daggers at Francis as Feliciano takes a drink. "Eww beer is nasty!" "There you go. Now go find something else to do, stupid Frenchman." Francis laughs and looks over to Matthew. "Are you going to have any Mathieu?" Matthew shakes his head no. "I've had it before and I don't really like it." "Ah, such a shame."

"Be nice, Francis~!" Antonio says, face flushed. "Great, he's drunk…go to bed, idiot." Lovino says and Antonio giggles. "Only if you bring me there~!" The Italian flips him off before getting up and helping him to his feet. "Any touching and I'm leaving you wherever you fall." "Si~!" Antonio coos into his ear and the two head off.

"So…Mathieu, you are Alfred's brother, huh? I bet you're missing your ship, aren't you?" Francis asks and Matthew shakes his head, moving from his spot near Feliciano as the boy begins to kiss Ludwig. "I don't really miss it…I have the amazing ability of being invisible on the ship." He sits down between Gilbert and Francis, both of whom check him out.

"Oh~? No lover on your ship?" Francis asks and Matthew blushes. "No! Of course not! They are all like family to me. That'd just be weird..." "And what of our crew…?" The Frenchman asks and Gilbert glares over at him. "I-I...wh-why do you ask…?" Matthew asks going a deeper red as he shyly sneaks a glance over to Gilbert. "Well, as a new friend of yours, I would gladly-!" Francis' hand is quickly slapped away by Gilbert when it goes near Matthew's ass.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing! Don't touch my Mattie!" Gilbert hisses as he pulls Matthew into his lap. "G-Gilbert?" Matthew squeaks out and Francis smirks before getting up. "I'll leave you guys alone~!" Gilbert goes bright red, his arms still tightly wrapped around Matthew's waist. "Mattie…um…" He clears his throat and turns the bright red blonde to face him. "Th-there's something…I need to tell you…" Matthew nods silently.

"Mattie…Matthew…I like you…" Gilbert mumbles and Matthew looks at him wide-eyed. "R-really!" "Y-yeah…but I won't do anything to you! I'm too awesome to do that! So don't worry about sharing a room with me! Of course…if you don't want to…you can share a room with Lovino and-!" Matthew cuts him off by pulling him into a tight hug. "M-Mattie!" Gilbert exclaims and Matthew buries his head in the man's chest. "I like you, too! I've liked you for a long time!"

Matthew looks up at him shyly and Gilbert smirks. "You're so cute, Mattie…" Gilbert mutters before pulling the boy into a kiss. As they do this Lovino comes back up and looks around to see Feliciano and Ludwig making out in one corner and Matthew and Gilbert up where the steering wheel is, also making out. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED WHILE I WAS GONE!"

* * *

a/n: Francis is such an evil, brilliant man. who is in love with a girl with no i really should get a name for seychelles...oh well. *sigh* this isn't how i wanted it. It's so short and doesnt cover alot about the two. . I'll probabbly just write about the whole thing as a seperate story...someday. But yeah...PRUCAN!*throws confetti around* Poor Alfred though...all upset and worried like a good big brother. back to lovino and antonio next time! yaaayy!


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: i do not own hetalia**

**On Board**

Chapter Five: The Much Needed Truce

* * *

Antonio laughs as Lovino yells at him while they head down a street. "IT'S NOT FUCKING FUNNY! THEY WERE ALL OVER EACH OTHER! IT WAS DISGUSTING!" Lovino yells, receiving looks from the people of the town. "Ah, Lovi~! It is what people do when in love!" Antonio says, wrapping an arm around the fuming boy's shoulders to try to calm him down. "You should be happy that Feliciano and Matthew are so happy~!"

Lovino glares at the ground. "Yeah, happy…with some damn German's tongue down their throat! And it's all your fault!" Antonio smirks. "Is it? That would explain why Gilbert has been so behaved since then. I thought it was just because he was getting se-!" "SAY IT AND YOU DIE!" Lovino warns and Antonio laughs. "Of course, of course. So tell me, is there anything you want in town? As an apology for what you had to see~?" Antonio teases and Lovino glares at him.

"Please…don't be stupid. I don't want anything from you but this job…although if you could arrange it so Feliciano and Ludwig stayed away from each other…" Antonio sighs. "Why do you hate him so much? Ludwig is a good guy you know…" "I am aware…but when sex is involved it doesn't matter how good of a person you are. You don't think with your head or heart…" Lovino points out and Antonio sighs. "I guess you're right…" "Damn right I am. I'd say you are the same way…but you never think with your brain. Ever." Antonio laughs.

"I use my brain quite a bit, Lovi. I just don't do it much when it comes to y-…" Lovino eyes him annoyed. "When it comes to…? Everything but fights with Arthur? Why do you even hate them anyways…?" Antonio frowns and sighs, leaning into Lovino. "O-oi! What do you think you're doing?" "Thinking about it makes me sad, Lovi…" Lovino blushes and straightens himself out so he can hold the other man's weight as they walk. "We're getting stared at, bastard…" "So..? I could easily take these people on." Antonio points out and Lovino groans.

"Whatever…so why do you…?" He asks and Antonio groans. "You see…our fathers hated each other…Arthur's father was stolen from by mine and since then they were always fighting. In the end…they all killed each other, leaving me and Arthur to fill in for our fathers as captain…and everyone else to find another higher up job they could do…" Lovino twitches and pushes Antonio off of him.

"You kidnapped Matthew and are constantly fighting because your dads were enemies! Are you fucking idiots!" "Says the boy who got engaged to an old manly hag…" Antonio mutters bitterly and Lovino glares at him. "That is nowhere near the same level of stupidity as yours!" "Actually…father rivalries being passed down to their son's is as common as an arranged marriage…so…yes they are." The Spaniard points out and Lovino groans. "Whatever…I got out of mine though. You should stop with yours as well." Lovino says and Antonio smiles at him.

"You're only saying this because of Matthew…" Antonio points out and Lovino looks away angrily. "I am saying this because it is the truth!" "Oh! I almost forgot! You distracted me you sneaky little boy!" The Spaniard coos and playfully pokes Lovino's nose, getting him a swift kick in the leg. "Forgot what, bastard?" Lovino asks bitterly and Antonio smiles at him. "Do you hate that he's with a boy? Or just because it's Ludwig?"

A heavy silence quickly falls over them. "Antonio…" Lovino mutters, making the Spaniard's heart skip. "I don't want a DAMN person with Feliciano. Every time he gets close to someone they end up screwing him over. He's just that type of person, you know?" Antonio nods and pats Lovino on the head. "Such a sweet big brother Feliciano has~! But you know…Ludwig is in love with him, and vice versa. It would make your brother so much happier if you were nice to Ludwig."

Lovino glares at Antonio, an aura of death surrounding him and making the other man back up. "I will never….EVER…EV! ER! Be nice to that fucking potato eating bastard! That damned brother molesting, wurst eating, giant creep! I! HATE! HIM!" Antonio stares at him wide eyed for a moment before pulling him into a hug. "Lovi is jealous of Ludwig~! I knew it!" "FUCK YOU! I'M NOT JEALOUS OF HIM! I'm closer to Feliciano than that bastard can ever be….." Lovino whispers the last part and Antonio hugs him tighter. "Poor Lovi~! I'll always love you most~!" Antonio coos and Lovino shrieks, trying to get away. "PERVERT!"

Lovino slides out of the man's grip and glares at him, face bright red. "D-don't say you love me, damnit! A-and even if you do-which you obviously don't-you could NEVER take his place! So don't say stupid stuff like that!" Antonio stares at him speechless when Francis comes running up. "Bad news, captain! Arthur and his crew are here! They want to duel for Matthew back!" Francis yells and the other two follow Francis to the field the duel is taking place in.

"Arthur, stop this nonsense!" Matthew yells and Alfred glares darkly at Gilbert. "He will die for touching you…" Antonio looks over to Lovino. "Like looking into a mirror, isn't it Lovi?" "Not funny, jack ass…" Lovino mumbles as they walk over to the others. "Why don't you listen to Matthew, Arthur? Alfred?" Antonio offers and Alfred glares at him. "No! I know what's best for my brother!"

Lovino watches them and notices a look that mirrors Matthew's on Feliciano. "…Fuck…I can't be as bad as that idiot…NO. WAY." He walks over to Alfred annoyed and punches him, sending him to the ground. "Stop forcing your wishes on your brother! Gilbert, while a narcissistic ass, is madly in love with your brother! And he's good to him! there is no need to intrude so just calmly talk this shit out before I pound the fuck out of you for making me look bad!"

Alfred looks up at him confused. "How the hell am I making you look bad? And what the hell do you know! Is some German creep doing your brother! I think not!" Lovino twitches. "That's it…I'm killing him…" Matthew comes running over and grabs hold of Lovino. "Wait! Everyone please just calm down and listen!"

Antonio and Arthur order their men to put their weapons away. "U…um…" Matthew begins to get nervous with everyone staring at him, so he looks to the ground. "I-I...really want to stay with Gilbert, Alfred. They aren't bad like our fathers said they were! I-if we could become friends, then-!" "ARE YOU STUPID MATTHEW!" Alfred yells and stands up, grabbing the boy by the shoulders.

"A-Alfred! They are kind to me and-!" Matthew gets cut off by his brother. "No! You make a choice; us or them!" Alfred demands and Matthew frowns. "I can't just choose, Alfred! I care about everyone on both crews! Why are all of you so damned difficult!" Matthew yells before running away in tears.

"W-wait! Matthew!" Alfred yells, followed by Gilbert. "It's dangerous to go off on your own! Get back here!" Matthew ignores them, disappearing into the town. "Well…that was awesome. Good job, idiots…" Lovino groans before grabbing Feliciano. "Let's go look." "Ok, fratello~!" Before they can go anywhere Antonio grabs the collar of Lovino's shirt and pulls them back. "You two aren't going alone. It's just as dangerous for you two as it is for Matthew."

Lovino twitches. "Fffuuuu-damnit!" Antonio keeps a tight hold on the struggling boy and looks to Arthur. "We have to go get him." "What's the big deal? He's been to this town before, he'll be fine." Arthur says and Gilbert speaks up. "Oh yeah, on a normal day…but the Russian Ivan is in this town as well. And as you know, he's after both of our crews." Alfred pales. "Shit! Let's go, now!"

He grabs Arthur and runs off to the town. "E-everyone split up and look for Matthew! We can't let Ivan find him first!" Arthur yells out as he's dragged away. "Alright, everyone! We're splitting up to! Two people go together!" Antonio yells and everyone listens. Ludwig comes and grabs Feliciano, heading off quickly before Lovino can get out of Antonio's grasp. Gilbert heads off with Francis, threatening to cut off his balls if he touches him.

Lovino looks at Antonio annoyed. "I have to go with you…?" Antonio grins. "Well….there is the men from Arthur's crew…but you probably won't survive with them." Lovino looks over annoyed to see a Chinese man and Japanese boy head out to the town. "Damn…I guess death isn't even an option now…" "Lovi, you're so cute~! Come on, let's go to town." Antonio says and takes Lovino's hand, heading to the town.

* * *

In town:

"Damnit, none of this would have happened if you and Arthur could get along! But nooo you two are to fucking STUPID. Your crews are to fucking STUPID. I can't-! I just-! DAMNIT!" Lovino rants and Antonio sighs. "I know you're worried…but you need to calm down, Lovi." "Who is this Russian guy? Why haven't you told me about this Ivan guy?" Antonio looks down at him seriously. "If I had…would you have not come with us?"

Lovino sighs at the now dejected look on Antonio's face. "Nothing would have kept me from joining this crew. The only thing it would have done was make me drop Feliciano off in the first place we stopped at." Antonio sighs and looks around for Matthew. "I guess…being overprotective is a natural thing for older brothers, isn't it? I envy you and Feliciano…and Alfred and Matthew to, for that matter." "What about Gilbert and Ludwig?" Lovino asks as he searches around for Matthew as well.

"Ah…they…weren't raised together. They have different mothers, as I'm sure you've noticed, and didn't meet each other until…well…a year ago. Some things are the same as you guys…but Gilbert isn't over protective like you and Alfred." Antonio says and Lovino sighs. "You wouldn't understand…having a little brother…sister…anything. A younger sibling is someone you love unconditionally, even when they are fucking idiots, and you don't want ANYONE but you being mean to them. You get possessive and protective and…stupid yourself. It's one of the best, yet agonizing things you'll ever experience. The unconditional love…stupidity…it's…" "Adorable…" Lovino looks at Antonio confused.

"What…?" Antonio smiles at him. "I would kill to have a younger sibling. Any kind of sibling. There is no one who loves me unconditionally…" Lovino blushes and looks away. "I-I guess it's alright…being loved…unconditionally…" Antonio pats him on the head. "I wish…I could have Feliciano and you as brothers~! That would be fantastic!" Lovino glares at him. "I'm not sharing so piss off." "So cruel~!"

* * *

Arthur and Alfred:

"Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! Ivan is going to get him and force him to become one of his crew and then he'll use them to kill us all and take our stuff and then get Antonio's crew and then he'll rule the seas and we'll be screwed! Oh god! Oh god!" Alfred exclaims, having a panic attack. "Alfred, Alfred calm down…" Arthur says calmly as he rubs the taller man's back and sits him down on a bench. "He'll be ok…we have our crew and that Spanish bastard's crew looking for him…don't worry…"

Alfred rests his head on Arthur's shoulder. "Arthur…I can't lose him again. To Antonio is one thing, with the whole 'non-violence toward prisoners' pact we have with each other…but Ivan…he could beat Matthew to a pulp if he wanted…" Arthur sighs and kisses Alfred on the top of the head. "Come on…sitting here will get us nowhere. Let's go."

"Oh my god…" "Did you see that? I can't believe I just saw that…" Arthur and Alfred go bright red when they see Lovino and Antonio standing in front of them. "Wow…" Lovino says blankly and Antonio just gawks at them. "A-Arthur can be loving…?" Arthur picks up a stone near them and throws it at Antonio. "FUCK! GO AWAY YOU WANKER!" "Oh…now he's mean again." "Antonio points out and Lovino nods. "OF course he is; his romantic moment with Alfred is over."

"Well, onward with the search." "Yup." Lovino and Antonio head off, leaving two very embarrassed blondes in their wake. "Fuck." Alfred mutters and Arthur nods. "Well, let's go look for Matthew, ok?" Arthur asks sweetly and Alfred nods. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Gilbert and Francis:

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT YOUR HAND!" Gilbert yells and Francis pulls his hand from the Prussian's butt. "Excuzes moi." Francis says, raising his hands in surrender. "I did not mean to offend. My hands just gravitate to nice looking things~!" Gilbert glares at him. "I don't want anyone touching my ass but Matthew, got it? ONLY MY LITTLE MATTIE!" "Très bien. I won't touch it." Francis says and Gilbert nods. "And no touching Mattie when we find him." "Fine."

They walk in silence for a while before Francis finally speaks up. "You're in love with him, aren't you?" Gilbert nods. "I love him. but I haven't told him." Francis sighs dreamily. "Ah...love~!" "You are in love with Seychelles, aren't you?" Gilbert asks and Francis nods. "I am in love with her." "Then how the hell can you sleep with anyone else? Even if I never saw Mattie again I would never be able to sleep around." Francis laughs a little. "We are two different people, Gilbert."

"Apparently…" Gilbert mutters as they head to a bar to ask around.

* * *

Arthur's crew:

The Japanese boy looks at the Chinese man in annoyance. "Yao get away from the stuffed cat." "Cute~! It's too cute, Kiku~!" Kiku groans and Yao smiles at him. "You're pretty cute when you're annoyed, to~!" He teases and Kiku blushes, looking away. "Would you focus! Matthew is in trouble and we have to find him" Yao smiles and kisses him. "Of course, let's go look." Kiku nods and heads off as Yao quickly steals the stuffed cat.

"I saw that, Yao." Yao smiles at him. "But the store owner didn't, and that's what matters~!"

* * *

Ludwig and Feliciano:

Ludwig looks around and Feliciano asks a bunch of people if they've seen Matthew. "Feliciano, have you found out anything?" Feliciano shakes his head, frowning. "Ve~! No, I haven't found anything." Ludwig sighs and pats Feliciano on the head. "It'll be fine. We'll find Matthew before Ivan does." Feliciano looks at him confused.

"Who is Ivan?" Ludwig frowns and scratches the back of his head. "Well…he is older than anyone on either our crew or Arthur's crew. He used to battle our fathers constantly. He then killed one of Antonio's father's crew members…Ivan is obsessed with ruling the seas. He wants to own all the pirates and any other ships on water." Feliciano pales. "S-sounds scary…" "It is." Ludwig says before noticing a now horrified Feliciano. "B-but he won't come after us! I swear! W-well he will come after us…but I will protect you!"

Feliciano smiles and pulls Ludwig into a hug before kissing him. "Ti amo, Ludwig!" "Ich liebe dich, Feliciano. Come on…" Ludwig says and they go back to searching.

* * *

Matthew:

Matthew walks around the town, sniffling. "Stupid Alfred…and stupid Gilbert…and-and…all of them! It's not fair! I love all of them…why can't they just get along…?" "Ah...some people are just incompatible." The blonde freezes in shock and a tall Russian man comes up next to him. "How are you today, Matthew Williams?" "N-no…no! No! No! No! Stay away, Ivan!" Matthew yells and runs away.

"Wow, he's pretty fast…" Ivan says before walking the direction Matthew was heading.

* * *

a/n:excuzes moi= excuse me, tres bien= very well(both french), ti amo= i love you(italian), ich liebe dich= i love you(german)

ugh...i'm not to sure about this one... i'm really busy on a PruCan comic i'm drawing out of need. THERE NEEDS TO BE MORE PRUCAN! and speaking of it...i know the last chapter was to rushed. but i wasnt sure if i could get away with making it a two-chaptered one. buuuuuuuuuut yes. i'm making ivan evil. he's fun as an evil person. and yes, i put random fluff in this one when it's supposed to be a bit angsty...but...but...yeah i have no defense...I'M SORRY!


	6. Chapter 6

**disclaimer: i dont own hetalia**

**On Board**

Chapter Six: Joining together

* * *

Both ships crews meet up again after hours of searching. "I can't find him anywhere!" Gilbert exclaims, freaking out with Alfred. "What if he's dead!" The American asks and gets comforted by Arthur. "It'll be alright, Alfred…he will be fine." Gilbert frowns at no one in particular. "Aren't any of you going to try to console me…?" Lovino raises a brow. "Why? None of us are in love with you. Francis might if you let him in your pants…" Francis smirks and Gilbert cringes.

"You can both go fuck yourselves." Antonio frowns and goes over to Gilbert, patting him on the back. "Don't worry. I'm sure he's ok. We haven't seen Ivan around so at least we know he isn't with him!" "Wrong as usual, Antonio!" A sickeningly happy voice calls out and they all look over to see Ivan with an unconscious Matthew over his shoulder.

"IVAN! LET GO OF MATTHEW!" Antonio commands, pulling out his sword. "That's right Ivan! Unhand the boy or you'll have to face both of our crews!"Arthur exclaims, drawing his sword as well. "Ohhhh? Your crews? I could take down both of your crews in a matter of minutes." Ivan says coldly as his crew appears behind him.

Aside from his cruelty and strength, his crew is what makes him very well known. The crew is made mostly of women, the only men being him and, a man from the Netherlands a boy from Korea. The first woman is a scary and violent one that sometimes can bring fear to Ivan himself, this is the woman from Belarus named Ekaterina. The second woman is older and is known for her ridiculously large rack and push over attitude, she is from Ukraine and is named Katyusha. The third is a woman who is relatively unknown, she isn't as strong or as well-endowed as the other two but she is still deadly. This woman is from Belgium and her name is Bella.

While the women are the main talk of the crew, the men are to be feared as well. Ivan is a ridiculously cold and cruel man, hell bent on his goal and uncaring of what he must do to achieve it. The next man from Netherlands, Nate, is ridiculously strong and uncaring as well. Then there is the last member, the teenage boy from Korea named Im Yong Soo. He is known for his strength as well on the battlefield, but what he is most well-known for is his sexual harassment of everyone he meets.

At the sight of the crew, Antonio moves to hide Lovino and Feliciano, only to get stopped by Ivan charging at him. "Focus, Carriedo! Our men will be fine!" Arthur exclaims, having blocked the Russian's sword from hitting the Spaniard. "R-right! Take care of the Vargas boys!" He yells out to the men. "We'll be fine, fuck off!" Lovino yells and Antonio frowns. "Carriedo, damnit! Help me out here!" Arthur yells, pulling the man's attention back to him.

Antonio quickly runs over and attacks the Russian from the side, only to get blocked by a pipe. Arthur shares a look with him and lunges at Ivan as Antonio snatches Matthew away and brings him to Feliciano to take care of. "Be careful and watch over him, Feliciano." Antonio says before heading back to assist Arthur with Ivan.

Francis is quickly dragged into a battle with the furious girl from Belarus, making him unable to protect the Italian brothers, not that Lovino would let him anyways. Kiku and Yao are also pulled into a battle with the other tall man from Netherlands, although Lovino doubted they would really protect them anyways. And Alfred, after checking on his brother, goes to fight the woman from Ukraine. Lovino sits down next to his brother and friend, who is now awake. He and Gilbert stare helplessly at the fights going on in front of them.

Antonio had moved from Ivan and is now battling with the girl from Belgium, Ludwig is fighting the Korean boy Im Yong Soo and Francis is trying to simultaneously hurt and molest Natalia. "Ever feel…useless?" Lovino asks blandly and Gilbert sighs. "That won't be the case for long, Lovino. Whenever people battle this crew at least two people will be hurt and down for the count." Feliciano frowns and looks over to Ludwig in fear as Lovino feels his eyes move to Antonio's fight.

"They won't…die, right?" He asks as he sees Antonio evenly matched with the feisty female. "No, neither of our crews is that weak. Don't worry, Antonio will survive." Gilbert says, a small smirk coming to his lips as he notices the Italian's eyes following their Spanish captain. "…Shut up potato bastard." "You two play nice." Matthew scolds, sitting up from Feliciano's lap.

They both turn and look at the blonde with a relieved smile. "You're ok…" They say in unison before shooting a glare at one another. "Yes, I'm fine…he caught me and drugged me to knock me out, but I'm completely better now." Matthew says as his eyes scan over the fights taking place. "This is all my fault…I'm so sorry, you guys…" He mutters under his breath.

"It's not your fault. It's these retarded men's faults." Lovino says, motioning to the men of Arthur and Antonio's crews. "If they weren't such retards it would be fine. Don't blame yourself." The Italian glares over at Gilbert to agree with him, and the Prussian does. "Yes…it's true…it isn't your fault, it's ours. I'm sorry, Mattie." The albino leans forward and kisses his boyfriend on the forehead, making Lovino glare at him darkly.

Antonio jumps away from Bella and lands next to Lovino. "Lovi, go grab my battle axe. Now." Lovino nods and runs to the ship before quickly returning with the long axe. "H-here!" He throws it awkwardly and Antonio catches it perfectly. The Spaniard spins the axe and points it at Bella. "What a show off! Trying to look cool before you get killed by a woman….?" Bella scoffs and Antonio smirks silently.

He lifts up the axe and slashes it at her, breaking her sword. "Y-you bastard!" She exclaims before Nate throws her another one. "Don't screw it up this time, Bella!" Antonio smirks at her. "That's right, Bella. Don't screw it up." The woman scowls and charges at him, steel colliding with steel once again. "What a shame….that beautiful face of yours will be covered in blood soon, Antonio." Bella hisses before a rock comes out of nowhere and hits her. "What the fuck was that?" She looks around quickly before Antonio lunges at her again.

Gilbert looks over to Lovino with a smirk as the boy wipes dirt off of his and. "Hm…how childish, Lovino." Lovino scowls at him. "I don't know what you're talking about, albino bastard." The Italian looks away from the fight and his eyes land on Francis' battle with Natalia. "…Your buddy is losing, Gilbert." Gilbert looks over and sees Francis covered in blood and barely standing. "Shit! Take care of Birdie!" He gives the blonde a quick kiss before running over to take Francis' place on the battlefield.

Francis limps over to the boys and falls into Lovino's arms. "Ah…hello Lovino~!" Lovino twitches and lays the man on the floor and begins to bandage him with some first aide materials he got while grabbing Antonio's axe. "Ah! Alfred!" Matthew exclaims as his brother falls to the ground in exhaustion. "Feliciano, Lovino, I'm going out there!" The blonde exclaims and runs out before the brothers can protest. He grabs his brother and runs him over to the Italians, taking his sword and running off.

"These people are really good…aren't they?" Lovino mutters as Feliciano helps Alfred. "Oui, Lovino. They are the best…but so aren't our crews. Especially our captains, as you can see. Neither man is tired or even scratched..." Francis points out and Lovino looks over to Arthur who is still fighting Ivan. "…I guess…in battle at least…you guys are impressive." He mumbles and Francis smiles up at him. "How sweet of you, mon Ami." Lovino looks to his left and, to his shock, sees the Korean boy Im Yong Soo charging toward them. "WH-?" He instinctively jumps up and pulls Feliciano into his arms to keep him safe. "DIE!" Im Yong Soo yells as he unsheathes his sword.

"LOVI!" Antonio yells and tries to run over, only to have Bella block him. Francis and Alfred try to pulls out their swords before quickly remembering Gilbert and Matthew took them. Im Yong Soo's blade is soon hovering above Lovino and the Korean teen brings it down to stab the boy's back, hoping to get him and his brother. His plans are cut short when Ludwig comes out of nowhere and blocks the blade. Ludwig kicks Im Yong Soo away and stands up, a pool of blood forming under where he stands.

"L-Ludwig! You're hurt!" Feliciano exclaims and Ludwig looks over at him apologetically. "I apologize, Lovino, Feliciano, I could not keep him away…" Lovino frowns and lets go of Feliciano before walking over to Ludwig. "Don't be stupid." He reaches over and takes the sword out of the man's hands, awkwardly raising it up to point at Im Yong Soo. "You're useless to us against him injured. Go with Feliciano."

Ludwig goes to protest but Feliciano runs up and pulls him over to their area, resting his head on his lap. Lovino twitches a little at this before looking back to Im Yong Soo. "I get the captain's toy next? Lucky me~!" The Korean coos and Lovino twitches. "WH-? CAPTAIN'S TOY?" Lovino fumes for a minute before Im Yong Soo charges at him. He lifts his blade to block, wishing he had his gun. "STOP!" Antonio yells and everyone, to Lovino's shock, actually stops.

He runs over to Lovino and grabs his wrist tightly. "This boy can't fight! I-!" Lovino pushes Antonio away and glares at him. "Stop being so fucking stubborn! I will be fine, now quit being stupid!" Ivan smiles at Antonio. "There you have it, Antonio. He wants to fight. Now let us continue." Arthur looks at Ivan confused. "Why did you even listen to him?" Ivan smiles at the Brit. "I wanted to see the looks on his face when he realized he couldn't stop the inevitable death of his little friend~!" Arthur twitches. "You really are a bastard." "You're so kind."

Lovino glares at Antonio and the man, to his surprise, glares back before going back to fight Bella. The battle goes on for hours, no group clearly winning. Granted, Ivan's team didn't have anyone in desperate need of medical attention like their teams had, but they weren't fairing well in the battles. Bella is close to her limit against Antonio, Nate has taken out Kiku but is now losing miserably to the enraged Yao, and Katyusha is actually doing horribly against Matthew, turns out the boy is very lethal when he has to be. The only ones not clearly winning are Lovino and Arthur. In fact, Arthur looks close to collapsing.

Antonio notices this and decides to make quick work of the injured girl in front of him. He runs up to her and stabs her in the gut. As she falls to the ground he runs over to Arthur and Ivan's battle. He grabs Arthur and pushes him to Feliciano, who pulls the reluctant injured man back to their 'medical ward'. "I am your next opponent, Ivan." Antonio says and Ivan smiles at him. "How wonderful, I get to take out both captains from my two worst enemies…"

The two men lift up their weapons and charge at one another. As they fight, Gilbert finally finds an in to get Natalia. The girl is watching Ivan fight, noticing one of his arms is extremely injured, and Gilbert takes the opportunity to knock her unconscious. "Gilbert! What the hell? Kill her!" Arthur yells weakly and Gilbert looks over to Ivan, ignoring the British man.

Ivan is still fighting Antonio, but his attention is on Natalia. "I see…" Gilbert mutters and raises his blade to her throat. "Say good bye, psycho!" He yells and lifts his blade up to chop her head off. Ivan tries to run over to stop them and Antonio, knowing what Gilbert is doing, takes this opportunity to stab the man in the back. "We're leaving now, Ivan." He hisses into the man's ear before pulling his blade out and gathering his and Arthur's men to leave.

Nate and Katyusha immediately go over to the injured ones. But Im Yong Soo stays with Lovino. "DAMN YOUR CAPTAIN!" The Korean yells before stabbing going to stab the boy in the stomach. Lovino blocks, but sadly not well enough and he's stabbed in the shoulder. "Merda!" He hisses and goes to stab the boy before Antonio comes out of nowhere and hits the Korean with the flat end of his axe, knocking the boy to the ground. "Come here, Lovino!" Antonio demands and Lovino nods, going to the man.

The Spaniard drops his axe to the ground and rips a large piece of his shirt off, wrapping Lovino's shoulder with it. He then picks his axe back up and captures the Italian's chin with his free hand, jerking his head up so they are looking each other in the eyes. "If you ever do something so stupid again, you will be punished. Injured or not. Understand?" Lovino glares at Antonio. "You guys needed me to-!" "Do you understand, Lovino?" Antonio yells and Lovino looks away, nodding. "Good…" The Spaniard lets go of his chin and points to the others. "Now go over there with everyone else." Lovino whispers something in Italian before going to the others.

* * *

Later:

"LETS HAVE A TOAST TO GIL!" Francis exclaims, holding up hiss glass of wine. "If it wasn't for his idea to distract Ivan, we might be dead now!" Everyone but Lovino and Antonio cheer enthusiastically. Antonio raises his glass half-heartedly and Lovino just sits on a barrel behind everyone's table at the bar. "Come on, Carriedo! This is the first time either of our crews has won against Ivan's! You even managed to kill one! Your new member Lovino was right. We should form a truce. Our father's grievances are theirs and theirs alone. What do you say?" Arthur asks and Antonio nods. "Sounds good."

Gilbert looks over to Matthew. "Antonio and Lovino are acting weird…" Matthew laughs a little. "They are both to stubborn and prideful. Give them some time and they'll make up. One will fold…probably." Feliciano frowns at Matthew. "It will have to be Antonio, you know. Fratello doesn't see anything wrong with what he did." Ludwig sighs. "I don't really see anything wrong with what Lovino did. We needed him and he bravely helped." Francis and Matthew sigh in unison. "They just don't understand matters of the heart…" They say in unison and Gilbert twitches. "Yes we do! We are all with someone you know!" The other two shrug. "Doesn't mean you have to know all the matters of the heart. Only yours." They says in unison again and Gilbert cringes. "OK….cut that out…it's weird…" "What's weird?" Francis and Matthew ask and Gilbert screams in aggravation as they smirk to each other. "It's so fun to get him going." The French man whispers and Matthew laughs. "He's so cute when he's aggravated~!"

* * *

Outside:

Lovino wanders around the outside of the bar and stumbles upon Antonio standing alone and staring at the ocean beneath down the hill they are on. He tenses up a little and turns to go back inside. "Lovino, wait." Antonio calls and Lovino freezes in mid step to look back at him. "H…huh? I know, I know. I'm not allowed to do anything dangerous or reckless because apparently I'm too fragile and USELESS to you!" Lovino says bitterly and stomps away.

Antonio remains silent as he watches the boy leave towards the bar.

* * *

a/n: I GOT MY LAPTOP BAAAACK!*hugs laptop* my GOD i missed writting this story~! sooooo muuuuchhhhh~! oh, and i'm sorrry for the fail battle. i can't write fights. i just...idk i fail at it. and yes, i killed belgium. you know why? BECAUSE I HATE THAT WOMAN! SHE'S ALWAYS IN THE WAY OF SPAIN AND ROMANO! stupid girl...i dont know if ivan and his crew will be back...i kinda dont want them to...for many reasons...


	7. Chapter 7

**disclaimer: I dont own hetalia...or pirates...but dear GOD i wish i could!**

**On Board**

Chapter Seven: Reunited Lovers

* * *

The crew has left Arthur's crew with Matthew in tow. Along with the friendship of the other crew. They have been sailing for a few months, Antonio and Lovino both still avoiding each other, and are now docking in Greece, where Arthur said they dropped Seychelles off. "I can't believe we are here just to see if one of Francis lovers is here…we're only going to stay two hours, damnit!" Gilbert groans and Lovino nods in agreement. "Why do we have to just aide this man's libido? It's so stupid…"

Feliciano and Matthew stare at the two for a second before smiling. "You get along so well~!" They tease in unison and they glare at them. "Not cute, birdie." Gilbert says annoyed and Lovino nods, looking to Feliciano. "Uncool, little brat." "Fratello is just moody because he is fighting with Antonio right now." Feliciano points out and Lovino groans, walking away. "Oh no, I hurt fratello's feelings…" Ludwig pats him on the head. "It's ok."

* * *

Further in town:

Lovino wanders around the town and suddenly feels two strong hands grab his waist and pull him closer as a large vase flies by. "What the-? A vase?" He looks to see who is touching him and locks eyes with an annoyed Antonio. "Be careful, Lo-!" "GOD DAMN YOU SADIQ!" A young man with brown hair and green eyes yells at an older man, a taller brunette with a slight stubble on his chin like Francis. "IT ISN'T ME, IT'S YOU HERACLES! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS MAD AT ME?"

Heracles grabs a nearby vase and throws it at the man, this time connecting. "Because you are an asshole." He says calmly before spotting Lovino in Antonio's arms. "This is not the place for a couple to go for a romantic moment. Go to the town's park or something. Not it's alleys." Lovino and Antonio blush. "WE AREN'T A COUPLE!" They yell in unison and a strange glint comes to Heracles' eyes. "Not a couple…?"

He walks over and grabs Lovino's hand. "Then perhaps you wouldn't mind me showing this boy around?" Antonio gawks at the fact Lovino isn't fighting in the least. "I...I guess…I don't care. It's not like he's mine to…um…show around…" Heracles nods and leads the confused Lovino off with him.

* * *

Lovino and Heracles:

"I'm Heracles, who are you?" The young man asks and Lovino blushes a little. "U-um…I'm…Lovino…so who…was that guy back there?" Heracles frowns. "He's…a Turkish man I met when I was very young." Lovino thinks for a minute. "So you met as kids…oh wait! He's Turkish? And…you're Greek, right? So do you only fight because of your countries…?" Heracles shakes his head no and brings Lovino to a bench in a beautiful park. "We did at first…but then…he…and I..." He shakes his head to rid himself of the thought and looks at Lovino.

"What about you and that man from earlier?" Lovino blushes. "A-Antonio…? Well…h-he's…my…um…h-he's my…m-my…" The Italian continues stalling, trying to prevent himself from saying 'captain'. "My…e-employer! He's my employer! My boss! Oh god…he's my boss…" Lovino mutters and Heracles looks at him confused. "Your boss? What do you do?" Heracles asks and Lovino pales. "Um...uh…I-I...does it really matter? You are only going to be showing me around town. My job has nothing to do with that." Lovino points out and Heracles smiles. "So then how much time do I have with you, exactly?" "Two hours. But only because you are hot." Heracles nods. "I see…I'm honored." He wraps an arm around Lovino's shoulders. "So where do you want to go, Lovino?"

Lovino cringes before pushing him away. "O-oi! What the fuck? Don't touch me!" "Oh…? You don't like me…?" Heracles asks and Lovino blushes. "U-um….um…are you…hitting on me…?" The Greek looks at him confused. "Are you just noticing….?" "EHHH?" Lovino yells and moves farther away on the bench.

* * *

Antonio:

Antonio looks over to the man and helps him get up. "Don't worry... he probably won't do anything to your boyfriend." The man, Sadiq, says and Antonio blushes. "H-he's not…my boyfriend…I'm his boss." Sadiq smirks at him. "Whatever you say. Just know Heracles most likely won't do anything to him. In fact, if you want…I can bring you to him." Antonio frowns and looks away angrily. "He can do whatever he wants. He's made that painfully clear already. I don't care even if that guy IS after him."

Sadiq studies his expression for a second before smirking. "Oh? That's good. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if Heracles did something to him anyways. The Greek is quite hot. And you know what they say…about Greeks and sex." Antonio glares at the man. "I don't care! Stop trying to make me!" Sadiq shrugs. "Fine, but I do care. So I'm going to fetch my stubborn little Greek." Antonio raises a brow. "You two…are dating? Then what was that stuff earlier…?"

Sadiq frowns. "That…is something I have to explain to him." He groans and runs a hand through his hair. "The kid is always angry at me for not including him in my fights." Antonio twitches a little. "F-fights…? Kid…? He's around…my age." Sadiq laughs a little. "Yeah…he's not a kid…but he still acts like one. And I am a guard of Heracles' father. It's how we met. My father was the guard first, then he died and I took over." He shrugs. "The kid just needs to accept I'm not one to back down. I guess we're both stubborn." Antonio frowns. "…You can't blame him…for not wanting you to get hurt, though."

Sadiq shakes his head no before smiling at Antonio. "I can't blame him for worrying…but I can blame him for throwing a fit about it." "I guess. It is your job after all." Antonio says as they walk down the streets.

* * *

Lovino:

Lovino twitches a little. "Y-you stay over there! For every time you touch me I shall KILL YOU." Heracles looks at him unphased. "You're a pirate, right?" The boy pales. "W-well…maybe…" "Definitely. Don't worry I won't tell anyone. And I wouldn't touch you. Probably. So…that guy is your captain?" Heracles asks and Lovino nods. "Yes, he's our captain." "Mmm…so why are you mad at him?" Lovino looks at him confused. "How did you know I was…?" "You came with me to piss him off. I'm not stupid." Heracles says and Lovino sighs. "Yeah, ok, I'm mad at him. But it's for good reason!" The Greek nods and waits for him to continue.

"I-I mean-! Why is it that everyone else can fight but me? I'm not breakable, you know! I am a man! Well…ok…so I'm still a teenager…but damnit! I can't just stand by and watch people I care about put their lives on the line! So why the hell am I getting yelled at for doing the right thing? He acts like I stabbed him in the back when all I wanted was to make sure he didn't get hurt! Er-! I mean-! M-make sure EVERYONE didn't get hurt!" Lovino exclaims, waving his arms around animatedly and Heracles smiles at him.

"I understand where he's coming from. Sadiq is always getting into dangerous fights and getting hurt…I love him and if I had a choice I would keep him with me at all times in a safe place. When you love someone you don't want them to get hurt. I mean, that's why you went out and fought with them, isn't it?" Heracles asks and Lovino glares. "He can worry but he can't be all pissy about it when I just do what a pirate is supposed to! A-and don't use the word love when referring to me and him! He's just-! He's being childish! And you know what? You are, too!" Lovino stands up angrily. "No one can keep their loved ones locked up and safe! It's unnatural! If they can do something, let them do it!"

Heracles looks at him surprised and smiles a little. "You are pretty honest, aren't you?" Lovino looks down at him annoyed. "Would you rather I not be?" The Greek shakes his head no. "Not really. It's cute when you're honest." Lovino blushes and looks away. "That's what Antonio use to say…before he went fucking crazy!" Heracles looks up at him with an intense stare. "You miss him, right?" Lovino's cheeks go an unhealthy shade of red. "HOW CAN I MISS HIM? HE'S ON THE SAME SHIP AS ME! S-so what if he isn't always joking with me anymore? O-or dragging me off to hang out while all of the couples are being…couple-y-!" "That's not a word." The Greek points out and Lovino glares at him. "It is SO a fucking word! A-anyways, I don't care that he doesn't do that anymore! He won't make me regret what I did! He's just a stupid, ideological man!"

Heracles looks up at the boy and notices tears welling up in his eyes. "O-oh…hey now…" He stands up and pulls the boy into a hug. "There's no need to cry. It'll all work out…" Lovino tenses up in his arms before giving in and crying into the man's chest. "It's lonely on that boat! My brother and best friend are now always busy with their boyfriends! Antonio is all I have left to keep me company, unless I want to get molested! I-it's not like I did it to make him mad at me! I didn't do it to offend him! I just-! I-!" Heracles frowns as thoughts of Sadiq fill his head. "I...understand…Lovino."

* * *

Meanwhile:

Francis searches all around the town frantically for Seychelles. He also made a mental note to figure out the girl's real name. It was the girl of his dreams after all. Hell, he's searching the world for her; he deserves to know her name as well! During his inner rant, Francis doesn't pay attention to his surroundings and is thrown completely off balance when someone comes up behind him and practically tackles him. "Francis~!" The female voice cries out and Francis feels his hart race.

He turns around on the ground, the girl still on top of him, and he stares at her. Long black hair pulled back into two ponytails tied with red bows, lightly tanned skin underneath her simple yet somehow beautiful white dress, and those piercing brown eyes. Francis has found her, his Seychelles. "It's you…" He murmurs and the girl nods happily. "Yes, Francis, it's me Seychelles." She says happily and he pulls her into a tight embrace. "I've missed you so much! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Francis exclaims and the girl hugs him back. "I was hoping you were, Francis." She looks him in the eyes and smiles playfully. "So how would you like to know my real name?" He smirks at her. "After searching the world for you I would love to get your real name." She leans forward and whispers into his ear. "Michelle." Francis smiles and stands them both up. "Michelle such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." He kisses her hand and she giggles. "You don't have to suck up to me, Francis." Francis smiles at her again. "I'm not sucking up to you. Any name given to you would be the most beautiful name in the world."

Michelle looks away embarrassed and points to a house nearby. "Th-that's where my caretakers live…would you like to…?" Francis laughs a little. "I would love to. But right now I have to meet up with the others. Would you like to come? We have four new boys that would love to meet you! Well…three of them would. Antonio's boy probably couldn't care less…" Michelle looks at him shocked. "Antonio has a boyfriend?" Francis laughs a little. "They are not together, the boy is a bit stubborn and Antonio is…well…Antonio. He is dense." Michelle laughs a little. "That sounds about right! Alright then. Let's go see them all! Oh! How is Gilbert doing?" Francis smiles at her. "Gilbert is wonderful. He has his own adorable boyfriend and his younger brother now by his side. I've never seen him more happy." "I'm glad. He always seemed so lonely before…"

* * *

Antonio and Sadiq:

"So…are you still upset with that kid?" Sadiq asks and Antonio twitches. "You're damn right I am! He isn't a fighter! He's our cook! COOK! I don't care what you say! Or what he says! He can't fight! Ever! I, as his captain, forbid it!" The older man stares at him surprised. "You…care about this kid, right?" Antonio looks at him annoyed. "Of course I care about him! I love him!" He blushes and looks away. "I-in the way I love all of my crew, of course!" Sadiq rolls his eyes. "Yeah, of course. So tell me…if the roles were reversed and all the people you loved were in a fight, wouldn't you help them?"

Antonio frowns. "Not if I weren't trained in it. I could end up hurt and be a hindrance!" Sadiq groans and grabs Antonio by the shoulders roughly, forcing eye contact. "Listen here you dense Spaniard! You can keep being stubborn with him but you know what that gets you? NOTHING. You really want to fight constantly with someone you love? No, you don't! It's fucking horrible! I suffer everyday with Heracles because he's a stubborn as you! All I want is to be with him and be able to help him and do my job, but he makes it difficult! DON'T make it difficult for that poor boy! If you love him, whether as just a friend or more, than swallow you're damned pride and go make up with him!"

Antonio stares at the man wide eyed and Sadiq looks away. "Look. There he is." He looks over and sees Lovino in Heracles' arms. "NOOO! LOOOVVIIIII!" Antonio cries, getting the attention of Lovino and Heracles, and runs over to them. "Lovi! Lovi! I'm sorry! So please don't go around hugging strange men!" Lovino blushes as Antonio pulls him into a tight hug. "Let's make up, please! I don't want to be like them! I really, really, really don't~!" Antonio cries and Heracles and Sadiq twitch a little. "I'm so sorry! I won't ever do it again! If you want to help, since you've proved you can, I'll allow it! But please promise it'll only be in the most dire of times!" Lovino stares at him silently before backing away a little and head butting him. "Owwwww~! What was that for~?" Antonio cries and Lovino glares at him.

"YOU ASSHOLE! THE ONLY REASON YOU'RE ACCEPTING DEFEAT IS BECAUSE I WAS HUGGING HIM? YOU'RE SO FUCKING STUPID! I HATE YOU!" Lovino yells and Antonio looks away sadly. "That isn't it…I just don't want to fight with you anymore…you're one of my best friends. I love you, Lovi." The teen feels his face go bright red. "Y-! I-! Y-YO-! DAMNIT! WOULD PEOPLE STOP SAYING THE WORD LOVE?" Antonio looks at him happily. "Do forgive me…?" Lovino blushes and looks away. "F-fine…I forgive your stupidity…a-and I won't do it unless I absolutely need to…because I also don't want to end up like those idiots over there…" Antonio pulls him into another hug. "Lovi I'm so happy~! We're friends again~!"

As Lovino struggles in Antonio's arms, Heracles looks over at Sadiq shyly. "I-I'm sorry…Sadiq…" Sadiq looks over at him in shock. "Wh…what…?" Heracles looks away embarrassed. "I shouldn't get angry at you for doing your job…I don't want to fight…it's just…iloveyouandiworryaboutyou. Th-that's all…" The Greek pouts in embarrassment and Sadiq stares at him for a moment before pulling him into a hug. "I love you, too. I am always careful, so don't worry." Sadiq looks down at Heracles and smiles. "I won't die and leave you all alone." He leans down and kisses the other man as Antonio cheers, earning an elbow to the gut from Lovino.

"OH SHIT! WE'RE LATE!" Lovino yells and Antonio looks at him confused. "Late for what?" "Meeting up with everyone else! MERDA! We have to go, it was nice meeting you two!" They shake hands with the men and Lovino gets pulled into a hug by Heracles. "Thank you, Lovino." "H-huh? What did I-?" Antonio grabs the boy and drags him off. "WE HAVE TO GO! GOOD BYE!" Heracles smirks and looks at Sadiq. "Those two are kind of dense, aren't they?" Sadiq laughs a little and wraps an arm around the Greek's shoulders. "Yes they are, but that Spaniard really takes the cake! I feel bad for Lovino!"

* * *

Meeting:

Antonio and Lovino arrive out of breath and the others stare at them blankly. "Where have you two been…?" Gilbert asks and Antonio smiles at him. "We were having so much fun! We met this Turkish man and this Greek pervert!" Lovino rolls his eyes. "Heracles isn't a pervert, idiot." Antonio smiles at him darkly. "Ohhh? He was touching you enough to come off as a pervert!" The others stare at him blankly. "So…you met a Greek who was flirty with Lovino…?" Matthew asks and Antonio nods in annoyance. "No he wasn't! And he was madly in love with that Sadiq guy! Quit being a baby!"

Francis rolls his eyes and pokes Antonio, pointing down to Michelle in his arms. "Huh…? Oh…OH! OH HEY SEYCHELLES! HOW ARE YOU?" Antonio asks excitedly and Michelle laughs. "I'm good; I see you are, too?" The Spaniard grins and hugs Lovino. "Yeeesss~! Me and Lovi made up~!" Michelle smiles at Lovino, who pouts. "Stop being stupid…Antonio…"Antonio beams at Michelle and Lovino gets out of his grasp, standing next to Matthew. "So that's Seychelles?" He asks and Matthew laughs. "Yep, her name is Michelle, by the way!" Lovino looks over to Francis and sees the happy light in his eyes before looking over to the happy Antonio and smiles a little. "I guess…it's good we stopped here…for a perverts libido…" Matthew laughs a little and pats him on the back. "I know! You're so happy because now you and Antonio have made up!"

Lovino glares at him venomously. "Sssshhhhhhuuuuuut uuuup!" Matthew laughs nervously. "I'm still right!"

* * *

A/N: MY GOD THIS TOOK FOREVER! I don't really like the 'make up' part...i had this idea in my head and then my mom kicked me off my laptop to do the dishes (apparently saying 'I've struck GOLD, mom!' doesnt work with her...)


	8. Chapter 8

**disclaimer: I dont own hetalia**

**On Board**

Chapter Eight: One Step Forward

* * *

Although Lovino would never admit it, even on pain of death (probably), he is very happy he and Antonio made up. The man is annoying and doesn't understand boundaries, but now that everyone else on the ship is dating someone at least Antonio gives him someone to keep him from being lonely. Of course at the moment he is debating just how important that fact is. He is currently alone on the top deck with their captain, who is drunk due to the party they just threw for the return on Seychelles, and while everyone else went downstairs for their 'continuation of the party' he has to deal with this babbling idiot.

"Loovvviiii~! You know what that sounds like~?" Antonio coos and Lovino groans, rolling his eyes. "What does that sound like…?" The Italian asks, deciding to humor the Spaniard until he finally passes out. "Lovely~!" Antonio exclaims, like it's the most genius thing in the world. "Uhuh…interesting." Lovino mumbles, watching out of the corner of his eye as Antonio moves to sit closer to him. "And you know what, Lovi…?" He asks, whispering into the boy's ear and making his face heat up. "Wh-what…?" Lovino asks, swallowing hard. "Mmmm…I think it fits." Antonio says before pulling away and giggling. Yes, their captain is giggling. But oh! It gets worse. So, so much worse. Because now he's singing.

"Looovvviiiii isssss ssooooo looovvvveellllyyyy~! Ohhh so lovely~! Is my Looovviiii~!" Antonio sings in a surprisingly well voice, given that he's drunk off his ass. "Is he now…?" Lovino mutters, inching away from the Spaniard. "Oh he is… He reeeaaalllyyy is…" Antonio says pointedly, as he crawls closer to the boy on the floor. "Well, he's more lovely from a distance. So back the fuck off." Lovino warns and Antonio giggles. "It's lovelier, Lovi~!" The Italian twitches and punches the man's arm. "I'M NOT GOING TO HAVE A DRUNK CORRECT MY GRAMMAR!"

Antonio frowns and reaches out, gently running a hand over the boy's shoulder that was injured in their battle with Ivan. "Does it still hurt…Lovi…?" Lovino frowns and shakes his head. "No, it's healed Antonio." Antonio leans forward, getting uncomfortably close, and rests his head on the boy's chest. "I don't like seeing you hurt, Lovi…" Lovino brings a hand to the man's head, stroking his hair. "I know, Antonio. I'm sorry…" Antonio laughs a little. "Lovi's drunk." The Italian twitches. "What makes you think I'm drunk, bastard?"

The Spaniard pulls back enough to look the boy in the eyes. "You're much calmer when you're drunk. I like it." Lovino stiffens up and looks away. "I-I'm not fucking drunk. You're drunk and I'm just being nice." Antonio looks at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Just how nice will Lovi be to a drunk me?" Lovino twitches and abruptly stands up, holding the lantern they are using for light. "Nice enough to bring you to your room before you do anything stupid. Now get your drunk ass off the floor!" Antonio laughs a little. "Ahhh, I was afraid that would ruin it." He takes the boy's outstretched hand and stands up, leaning on him for support.

Lovino awkwardly gets Antonio down the stairs and into his room. He sets the lantern down on the captain's nightstand and sits Antonio on the bed. "Hold on, I'll get your night shirt…" Antonio smiles at the boy as he rummages through his captain's things. "I missed you, Lovi…" Lovino tenses up for a second before standing and going over to the man. "I guess…I kind of missed you, too. I mean, when Matthew and Feliciano were off with their boyfriends all I had to talk to was Francis…Now take your shirt off."

Antonio laughs under his breath and tries to take his shirt off, falling backwards onto the bed with the shirt stuck. "L-Lovi~! Heelllp~!" He cries and Lovino sighs, crawling onto the man's lap and helping him remove the shirt before glaring down at the Spaniard. "And you thought I was drunk." Antonio chuckles before sitting up, bringing his face painfully close to Lovino's. "Looks like Lovi has to dress me…" Lovino's face heats up and he covers it with the Spaniard's nightshirt. "Sh-shut up and don't get so close, you drunken idiot!"

He hastily crawls off the man's lap and puts the shirt on him. "Y-you're doing your own pants! That's where I draw the line!" Antonio shrugs, reaching down and sliding his pants off, earning a small squeak from Lovino. "W-wait until I leave, idiot!" The Spaniard looks up at him confused. "But I thought you were staying in my room tonight…since Feliciano and Ludwig are in yours…" Lovino pales. "Th-then I'll stay in Matthew's-!" "He and Gilbert." Antonio reminds him and he begins to panic. "Th-then Ludwig's-!" "All of Seychelles'…er…Michelle's stuff is in there. That's why Ludwig's bed is in your room." The Spaniard points out and Lovino deflates. "I'll…sleep on the deck…"

Antonio gasps and grabs the boy's wrist, pulling him over to sit on the bed. "Sleep with me! We're friends, you can trust me!" Lovino eyes him wearily. "I don't have any nightclothes…" "Borrow some of mine!" The Spaniard offers hastily, reaching into a trunk near his bed and pulling out a nightshirt. "…I don't want to sleep with you." Lovino finally says, and Antonio looks at him heartbroken. "Wh…why…?" Antonio asks, his lower lip quivering a little. "Fuck! Fine! Fine! I'll stay! Just don't cry!" He snatches the night shirt out of Antonio's hands and goes to a corner to change. "DON'T LOOK, PERVERT!" Lovino yells when he catches Antonio subtly eyeing him. "Si, si, I won't look Lovi~!" Antonio coos, laying down and burying his face in his pillow.

Lovino rolls his eyes and quickly changes. "Alright, you can look." Antonio lifts his head up and turns to see Lovino, a wide smile coming to his face. "Lovi~! You look adorable in that!" Lovino pouts. "I look like a child! I'm fucking swimming in this thing!" Antonio laughs a little. "But that's what makes it cute!" He moves up against the wall and lifts the covers. "Now come to bed, Lovi~!" Lovino stiffens up and goes bright red, possibly redder than he's even been, he doesn't know since he has no mirror. "Fusoso! Lovi's face looks like a tomato~!" Antonio giggles and Lovino twitches, throwing his shirt at the man. "Fuck you!"

The man takes the shirt and brings it to his nose. "It smells like Lovi~!" He coos and Lovino cringes. "That isn't making this any easier, pervert." Antonio laughs and tosses the shirt out of the bed before facing the wall. "Is this better~?" Lovino sighs and crawls under the blanket, staying as close to the edge as possible. "If you touch me at all in the night I will kill you in the morning." Antonio laughs a little. "Good night, Lovino." Lovino blushes at the Spaniard saying his full name since god-knows how long. "G-good night, Antonio."

* * *

Next morning:

Antonio wakes up before Lovino and looks at the sleeping boy for awhile. "Thank you for taking care of me last night, Lovi…" He murmurs before getting out of bed and getting dressed. Once dressed he gently pushes Lovino further onto the bed so he doesn't fall from being so close to the edge. Before he leaves the room he takes one last look at the sleeping boy and smiles. "Lovely Lovi…"

He heads out to the deck and meets up with a beaming Francis. "Good morning! Where's Michelle?" Antonio asks and Francis smiles. "Ahh…mon cherie is sleeping right now." The Spaniard's eyes dart around the top floor, earning a confused look from Francis, before he leans closer to the other man and whispers in his ear. "Lovi is in my bed…" Francis gasps and grabs Antonio's shoulders excitedly. "Bon travail! Good job, Antonio! I knew you would get him sooner or later!"

Antonio looks at him confused. "Que? No, we didn't do anything…he just had nowhere else to sleep." Francis sighs sadly. "I knew it. I knew you were too stupid…" The Spaniard frowns. "I almost kissed him last night, though." The Frenchman perks up as Antonio continues. "Which is weird because, I mean, as we know I've never kissed anyone. Yet, for some reason last night all I wanted to do was kiss him…" He looks at Francis in curiosity. "Did we get a new type of alcohol in Greece?"

Francis is floored at Antonio's stupidity and hits the man over the head. "YOU GIVE L'AMOUR A BAD NAME, TONIO!" Before Antonio can ask him what he means the Frenchman stomps off to his room. "Q-que? Francis~!" "What the hell are you calling out to Francis for?" Gilbert asks as he comes up to the top deck and Antonio frowns. "He got mad at me for some reason…" The albino rolls his eyes. "And what did you say?" "I-I just told him that the new Greek alcohol made me act weird and hit on Lovi…" Antonio mumbles, like a child being scolded, and Gilbert twitches.

"How do I explain this in a way you can understand…? Wait, I thought you said you loved Lovino that first day! You and Ludwig were talking about it!" Gilbert exclaims and Antonio smiles at him. "Of course I love Lovi~! He's a member of my crew! I love all of you!" The Prussian twitches. "You…you meant like that? OH MY GOD YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!" He groans and stomps off to the steering wheel. "E-eh…? What am I saying that's so weird…?" Antonio mumbles before his stomach growls. "Ahh…hungry…I should go wake Lovi up so he can cook breakfast…"

* * *

Bedroom:

Antonio goes into his bedroom and sees Lovino sprawled out on the bed, the long night shirt raised above his hips to show his underwear. "O-oh god…" The Spaniard mutters before running out of the bedroom and knocking on Gilbert's door. "M-Mattie! Mattie!" He hears a small thud and some other sounds before the door opens, a tired looking Mattie behind it. "Hmm…? What is it Antonio…?" Antonio looks at him with pleading eyes. "Could you please wake up Lovi?"

Matthew yawns a stretches a little before smiling at Antonio tiredly. "Of course…but why can't you…?" Antonio frowns. "I-I think I'm still feeling guilty about hitting on him last night. When I look at him my chest feels strange…" Matthew nods. "Oh yeah, that's guilt alright." His sarcasm goes missed by Antonio, who nods. "Yes! Yes! So please wake him up! I'm starving!" Matthew laughs under his breath as he heads for Lovino's room. "Oh! He isn't in there, Mattie!" Antonio says quickly and points to his own door. "H-he's in my bed…"

Matthew looks at him confused for a moments before shrugging and going into Antonio's room, shutting the door behind him. When he looks at Lovino he twitches a little. "I don't want to see that…" He groans and tosses the blanket over Lovino before going up to his ear. "Lovino…WAKE UP!" Lovino's eyes snap open and he lets out a loud yelp, going to slap Matthew who skillfully dodges. "W-what the fuck?" the Italian yells and Matthew turns to leave. "Antonio wanted me to wake you…and…um…I know you two didn't have sex, your both too stupid to get to that point on your own, but…why are you in his bed? In his night shirt?"

Lovino groans and lies back down on the bed. "I had nowhere else to sleep. Then I had nothing to sleep in." Matthew laughs a little. "I see…lucky captain then. I'll wait for you in the kitchen." The blond leaves the room and Lovino looks around Antonio's room for old clothes of the man's so he wouldn't have to go in and see his brother and Ludwig spooning and he wouldn't have to wear his dirty clothes again. After a few minutes he wrangles up an outfit. It's still big, but not as big as any of his other stuff on the teen, just a little loose really.

Feeling a little proud of himself he slips on his boots and heads into the kitchen with Matthew, preparing their breakfast.

* * *

That night:

As if the party the night before wasn't enough, they were having another one tonight. Their excuse this time was Matthew's birthday, so Lovino doesn't really mind. "Veee~! Fratello! Have a drink!" Feliciano coos, holding a glass of wine out to the boy. "I don't think that's a good idea." Lovino mutters and Feliciano looks at him confused. "Veee? First Antonio refuses to drink and now fratello, too?" The older Italian looks at his brother surprised. "A-Antonio isn't drinking…?" Feliciano shakes his head. "He said he's trying to figure out something. Whatever that means~!" Lovino watches as Feliciano heads back over to Ludwig and dances with him to the song that Antonio is playing.

Michelle soon comes out of nowhere and smiles at Lovino. "Hey there!" Lovino forces a smile onto his lips. "H-hello…" She sits down next to him and looks at Francis, who is bringing food the Italian brothers and Matthew made. "I know you don't know me, but I think you and I can become friends." Michelle says, her eyes entranced by the Frenchman they're following. "Hm…if that's what you want." Lovino mumbles, a little creeped out at how closely she's watching the blonde.

"So…what are you and Antonio anyways?" Michelle asks, making Lovino practically fall off the barrel he's sitting on. "Wh-what do you mean? He's my captain and…I guess…my somewhatofafreind." The boy says quickly and Michelle laughs. "You're very cute, Lovino." Lovino goes to protest but Michelle is already gone. "What…just happened…" He mumbles to himself before his attention goes back to Antonio. The man is still singing, this time it's a Spanish song he knows and likes. Out of boredom, and only boredom, he fights back his embarrassment and walks over, sitting closer to Antonio. He ignores the curious look from Antonio and begins to sing with him in a quiet tone.

After a few verses Lovino begins to lose himself in the music and is sitting right next to Antonio on the floor, both now with an arm wrapped around the other's shoulder, as the Spaniard teaches him to strum the guitar as he places his fingers over the right strings on the neck. Once the song is finished Antonio smiles down at Lovino, his eyes shining brightly. "Lovi…what are you doing?" The Italian blushes and goes to move, when Antonio's grasp on his shoulders tightens.

"D-don't go! Please!" Lovino stiffens up and looks at him embarrassed. "F-fine…" Antonio's eyes light up. "Really? What do you want to sing next?"Lovino looks down. "A-anything really…I know pretty much all the Spanish songs…" Antonio smiles at him before beginning another song with Lovino. After a few more songs everyone else heads downstairs, leaving them alone again.

"H-hey…Lovi, want to see something really nice?" Antonio asks excitedly and Lovino rolls his eyes as he pulls his arm off the older man's shoulders. "If it's your tomato plant I've already seen it." The Spaniard laughs. "No! No! Come on!" Antonio stands up and takes his hand, leading him up to the steering area. "Come on, over here!" Lovino rolls his eyes and Antonio brings him to the railing and points down to the water illuminated by the moonlight. "It's pretty…but…I've already seen it. Every night." Antonio laughs and shakes his head no.

"Not the water, what's in the water. Just wait Lovi." Lovino leans forward and stares at the water wide-eyed as he waits. "Antonio…I'm not seeing anything." Antonio smiles at him and drops something into the water, making the water light up in strange colors. "Wh-what is that?" Lovino asks in awe and Antonio shrugs. "Beats me, Francis bought some of this stuff from Michelle's caretakers. Isn't it amazing?" The Spaniard asks dreamily and Lovino nods, looking over at him wide-eyed. "It's so amazing…"

He quickly looks away, bright red, and a small smile comes to his face. "Th-thank you…" Antonio looks at the teen confused. "Hmmm? You should thank Francis, Lovi, he was going to show this to everyone. Of course he didn't because he's being distracted with Michelle…but you know what I mean." Lovino groans and presses his head against the guardrail. "I'm not only talking about this, you idiot." Antonio stares at him blankly and Lovino resists the urge to punch the idiot. "You piss me off so much!" The Italian hisses bitterly and Antonio frowns. "But…wh-what did I do?"

Lovino rolls his eyes and looks back down to the ocean. "How long does this coloring last…?" He mumbles and Antonio smiles. "I don't know. You want to stay here with me until it fades?" Lovino blushes and looks away, mumbling. "I don't have anything else to do…" Antonio chuckles under his breath and leans on the railing with Lovino. "You're so cute, Lovi~!" Lovino groans and glares at him. "Would you shut up?" Antonio frowns and notices the boy shiver. "Lovi's cold?" Lovino looks away. "I-I...am…a little…"

The Spaniard chuckles and takes off his coat, draping it over the teen's shoulders. "Is that better~?" He coos and Lovino nods. "A-a little…" Antonio smiles and opens his arms. "Want a hug to help~?" Lovino glares at him. "Touch me and I'll kill you." The Spaniard frowns. "B-but I'm…cold…" Lovino twitches. "THEN DON'T GIVE OUT YOUR COAT YOU IDIOT!" Antonio sighs. "How could I not? I don't want to see you cold!" Lovino groans before leaning against Antonio. "I-if you must…you can hug me…only until the lights fade and NEVER again afterwards!" Antonio grins and pulls him into his arms, resting his chin on the boy's shoulder as they continue to watch the colors follow their ship.

* * *

A/N: ...I dont know where this came from...*headdesk* It wasnt supposed to get to this part yet...but i was watching a bunch of spamano amvs and was all 'OMG! ROMANCE!' and...so...yeah. I guess that means chapter nine (or at the most chapter ten) will be the last. I think i made Antonio too dense...but...I mean...in the anime/manga he's REALLY dense...i dont know. I really shouldnt write at three in the morning...(the reason it took so long for me to put this up after that is because i was debating if i should even use it.) IM SORRY IF IT'S NO GOOD! I DONT WRITE FLUFFY FLUFFNESS OFTEN!


	9. Chapter 9

**disclaimer: I dont own Hetalia**

**On Board**

Chapter Nine: Falling

* * *

Lovino wakes up, a weight on top of him as usual. "Ugh…Feliciano would you-!" He tenses up as he realizes two things; he isn't sleeping in his room, and this person is spooning him, which is one of the few things Feliciano doesn't do. "O-oh god…" A small groan comes from behind him before the arms around his waist tighten. "Lovi~! good morning!" Antonio coos and Lovino twitches, pushing him off. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? YOU WERE NOT TOUCHING ME WHEN WE WENT TO BED! YOU WERE FACING THE WALL! HOW THE HELL DID YOU END UP PRACTICALLY ON TOP OF ME?" The Italian screams, jumping out of the bed. "Hmmm? Well…maybe…I was still cold?" Antonio mumbles and Lovino glares at him. "That's it! I'm going and cleaning out Ludwig's room so he can sleep in there again and I can have my room back! Because I will NEVER sleep with you again!"

The Spaniard looks at him confused. "…Why?" Lovino blushes. "B-b-because you were all over me!" Antonio frowns. "But we were both asleep…we didn't do anything…" Lovino glares. "Why do you WANT me in your bed?" Antonio thinks for a minute before smiling at him. "Because I love you, Lovi!" Lovino tenses up. "Y-you…what…? You love me…?" Antonio nods. "Of course I do! I love you, Feliciano, Matthew, Gilbert, Francis, Michelle, hell I even love Arthur's crew now!" Tears begin to well up in Lovino's eyes. "Y-YOU IDIIOOOOT!" Lovino cries, running off.

"H-huh…? WH-WHAT DID I DO, LOOVVIII? COME BACK!" Antonio yells, running after him and crashing into Francis. "Huh? What's the matter, Antonio?" The brunette looks at him troubled. "I-I made Lovi cry! And I don't understand what I did!" Francis rolls his eyes and groans. "I suddenly feel a strange sympathy for Lovino…" Antonio frowns, close to tears. "Wh-what did I do, Francis?"

Francis sighs and places his hands on the man's shoulders, trying to calm him down. "Don't cry mon Ami. Just tell me what you did." Antonio takes a deep breath and thinks for a minute. He then proceeds to tell Francis everything about the morning. "…So…you…told Lovino you loved him…then proceeded to tell him you loved everyone else…?"Francis asks and Antonio nods causing Francis to twitch and hit him over the head as hard as he could. "YOU IDIOT! God! If I wasn't with Michelle I would be stealing poor Lovino from you so he could get some real loving!"

Antonio bristles. "Don't you ever touch Lovi." Francis shakes his head. "You are in no place to say that to me, Antonio. And believe me when I say this; if Michelle wasn't here, me and Lovino would be in my room right now." A dark look flashes through Antonio's eyes and he punches the blonde, sending him to the ground and making everyone else run over. "What the hell are you doing?" Lovino yells and Antonio walks over to him and pulls him tightly into his arms before glaring at Francis. "I will KILL you if you touch him." He warns before dragging a very confused Lovino into Ludwig's room where Lovino has been cleaning.

Michelle looks at Francis confused. "Um…why is he afraid you'll be touching Lovino…?" Francis smiles at her. "Don't worry. I simply said things to help push him in the right direction is all." Everyone looks at him in a silent understanding. "Think it'll work…?" Michelle asks and Matthew speaks up. "Doubtful…" Feliciano nods. "Antonio seems to be pretty dense. And fratello would never be the first to say 'I love you'. His pride would never allow it." They all let out a collective sigh of annoyance.

* * *

Ludwig's room:

Lovino looks around confused. "Why…did you bring me into Ludwig's room…? If you're going to yell at me for something at least yell at me in your room or mine…" Antonio shakes his head. "You are doing something in here." He grabs the boy's shoulders in a vice-like grip. "Wh-what do you want? LET ME GO!" Lovino hisses and Antonio looks at him seriously. "Lovi, promise me you won't ever be with Francis if Michelle leaves." The Spaniard commands and Lovino cringes. "Why could I be with that disgusting man?" Antonio continues to stare at him seriously. "Now promise me you won't be with anyone else, either."

Lovino twitches, now pissed. "WHERE THE HELL IS THIS FROM? AND WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO TELL ME NOT TO BE WITH ANYONE? HOW IS IT ANY OF YOUR CONCERN WHO ONE OF YOUR CREW MEMBERS IS WITH?" Antonio deflates a little, his grip on the boy's shoulders loosening before his hands drop completely to his sides. "You're right…it isn't any of my business…" Lovino watches confused, and VERY annoyed, as Antonio leaves the room. "What the hell…?"

* * *

Later:

Antonio goes up to Gilbert who is at the wheel. "Hey! How did things go?" Gilbert asks and Antonio frowns. "I...what is it…that you feel towards Matthew?" Antonio asks and Gilbert quickly answers. "Love. Of course." "No, no…I mean…describe it." Gilbert falters and looks at Antonio wordlessly for a minute. "I'm not sure…I can. It's impossible to explain it to someone who has never experienced it." Antonio sighs and leans over the railing, staring at the water beneath them. "Is it…like…always wanting to be near him? When you're away from him does it…hurt a little…?" Gilbert grins at the other man. "Yeah. It's just like that." Antonio groans and grabs his head, pulling at his hair. "Nooo! I'm in love with Lovino! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" The Spaniard yells in shock and Gilbert rolls his eyes. "Idiot…"

Antonio runs over to Gilbert, panicked. "H-how do I tell him? No wait! Maybe I shouldn't tell him! …Should I tell him, Gil?" Gilbert groans. "Yes you should tell him. As for how…that's for you to decide." Antonio sighs. "Do…do you think he might…love me, too?" Gilbert snickers. "Kesesesese! It's a pretty good bet he does." Antonio sighs. "You're just saying that because you're my friend…" The Spaniard goes to leave and Gilbert grabs his arm. "I'll make a deal with you. Tonight you will tell him. I will tell everyone else and we'll all go to our beds early so you can do this. Ok?"Gilbert offers and Antonio's eyes light up. "Y-you'd do that for me…?" The Prussian looks away annoyed. "It isn't only for you…believe me…" Antonio grins and heads off to offer help to his crew.

* * *

Ludwig's room:

Lovino finally has the room cleaned and Ludwig's bed back in it. Ludwig's things are in a large trunk under his bed and Michelle's things are in about four large trunks stacked on top of one another in the closet. "Finally! Done! I can have my own room back again!" Lovino says, a small smile coming to his face. "Veeee~! Fratello is done!" Feliciano exclaims from the doorway, making Lovino jump a little. "Wh-what the hell? Don't sneak up on me!" The older Italian yells and Feliciano frowns. "Sorry fratello…but we need to make dinner! Mattie is already in the kitchen waiting for us~!" Lovino sighs and follows his brother to the kitchen.

The 'kitchen' isn't much of a kitchen, really. They have to be extremely careful with the flames used to cook, those of which still aren't used in many boats, and then cleaning up was a pain in the ass. But it's all worth it to have edible food. They make pasta again, Italian and Spanish cuisines are their specialty, and they bring it out to everyone. "It's reeaaadyyyy~!" Feliciano calls and everyone quickly gathers in the 'captain's office' which they use for eating.

"I'm exhausted! After this I think I'm going to bed!" Matthew says and Gilbert nods, fake yawning. "Same here. All this partying is really getting to me!" Feliciano grins. "Veee~! I wanna go sleep in your room tonight, Ludwig! We should go after dinner, too!" Ludwig nods silently and Francis smirks at Michelle. "Oui, we should retire to bed after this as well." Michelle rolls her eyes before smirking back. "You're right. I want to SLEEP." Francis pouts a little. "Cruel."

Lovino looks at everyone confused before his eyes land on Antonio. "Are you going to bed as well?" Antonio looks away and blushes. "N-no…I'm staying up. The captain could never go to bed so early…" Lovino yawns a little. "I think I might go to bed early, too. It has been two nights since I could sleep in my own bed…" Everyone begins to silently panic and Matthew quickly speaks up. "Y-you can't! Antonio needs someone to help him stay awake!"

Lovino groans. "Fine, I guess I'll stay up with him…" Antonio smiles nervously. "G-great! I can't wait! Er-! I mean!" The Spaniard groans and buries his face in his hands to hide his blush. "Well! I'm done! Goodnight!" Matthew says, quickly followed by everyone else. "…What's going on…?" Lovino asks, eying Antonio suspiciously. "I-I wish I could tell you…b-but I can't…yet…" Antonio mumbles and Lovino rolls his eyes. "Whatever, I'm going to go clean the dishes."

A little while later, after Lovino has finished the dishes and Antonio has calmed down, they start up a conversation. "Lovi…um…th-that woman you were engaged to…you know…um…did you two ever…um…do anything?" Antonio asks nervously and Lovino lets out a noise of disgust. "Thank GOD no. Not for her lack of trying, though…hm…it's been a while since I've thought about any of that…" He looks to Antonio curiously. "Why do you ask, anyways?" The Spaniard frowns. "Just wondering…"

Lovino rolls his eyes and grab a mop near him, mopping up the deck. "Are you really…mopping…?" Antonio asks, an amused smile on his face. "Yes, I'm mopping. It's dirty I want to clean it." Lovino says and Antonio laughs. "You're so cute, Lovi~!" Both fall into an awkward silence, looking away from each other. Of course Lovino always does this, Antonio is use to it, but this time it's just awkward.

"I'm not…cute…" Lovino mumbles and Antonio smiles at him. "You are very cute, Lovi." They both go quiet and Lovino begins to mop over by the railings before noticing something in the water. "Hmm…?" He sets the mop to the side and leans over to peer into the ocean, his eyes quickly widening. "A-Antonio! Antonio! COME LOOK!" Antonio comes running over and looks into the water before bursting into laughter. "L-Lovi! It's just dolphins!" Lovino blushes and glares at him. "FUCK YOU! I've never seen them!"

Antonio looks at him confused. "You've been with us for, like, ever…and you've never seen any…?" Lovino pouts, annoyed at the question. "Well excuse me! I've been busy!" He looks back over the railing and just stares. "I wish…I could touch one…" Antonio looks at him nervously before placing a hand on his head. "I'll help you touch one someday! I promise!" Lovino's lips twitch in a small smile. "Th-thanks…I guess…" Antonio stares at the teen as he looks at the dolphins. After a few minutes Lovino twitches a little and glares over at Antonio. "Why the fuck are you staring at me? It's creepy."

Antonio smiles and tilts the boy's chin up to face him. "It's less creepy if you stare back, Lovi." Lovino's face heats up and he tries to look away, getting stopped by the hand on his chin. "Wh-what are you doing? G-get away!" He goes to bat the man's hand away when he catches the man's expression. A mixture of fear and something else. "What is going on? Are you trying to be extra creepy in an attempt to apologize for making me cry this morning? N-NOT THAT I CRIED!" Antonio frowns and moves his hand from Lovino's chin to his cheek. "I'm sorry I made you cry…" "I DIDN'T CRY!" Lovino hisses and Antonio smiles.

"Of course not…my mistake." Antonio feels the boy try to move away and quickly wraps his other arm around his waist. "Wait. Lovi…I want to tell you something…" Lovino tenses up. "C-can't it wait? I wanna watch the-!" "NO!" The Spaniard takes a deep, shaky breath before locking eyes with Lovino. "I...love you." Lovino glares at him. "I know! Me, Matthew, Feliciano, Lud-!" Antonio leans forward and captures his lips in a quick kiss.

Lovino stares at him wide-eyed as he pulls back. "Wh-what was that…?" The Italian asks shakily and Antonio pulls him into a tight hug, bringing the boy's face into his chest, and sighs. "Lovino…I don't mean like that. Hm…how do they say it in Italian…? _Ti amo con tutta l'anima_…" Lovino pushes himself out of the man's chest and looks up at him questioningly. "R…really…? So you're…I-in love…with me…?" Antonio smiles down at him. "Con todo de mi corazón." Lovino pouts and looks down. "Y-you couldn't have said that this morning…?" A grin comes to the Spaniard's lips. "I didn't know this morning!"

The Italian twitches and punches the man in the chest. "SON OF A BITCH! YOU COULDN'T FIND OUT SOONER? I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR-! FOR-! MONTHS! STUPID MAN! STUPID! STUPID! STUPI-!" Antonio grabs the boy's fists and stares down at him in awe. "L-Lovi…you've known your feelings for me for…months…? Wh-why didn't you say anything?" Lovino rolls his eyes. "What good would it have done? You didn't know you felt this way until today. Because you're a fucking idiot!" Antonio frowns. "I guess it doesn't matter now, huh…?" Lovino nods.

The Spaniard smiles and backs Lovino up against the railing before kissing him again. Lovino lets out a small squeak of surprise against the older man's lips before relaxing and kissing back. Antonio wraps both arms around the boy's waist, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Lovino wraps his arms tightly around the man's shoulders.

Soon one of Antonio's hands is under Lovino's shirt and the teen's legs are wrapped around his waist. Reluctantly Antonio pulls out of the kiss to catch his breath, keeping their foreheads pressed together. "W-would you…come to bed with me, Lovi?" Antonio asks and Lovino bites his lower lip nervously. "R-right now…? I thought you couldn't go to bed so early…" The Italian mumbles and Antonio presses up against him, whispering in a low tone. "It can be a bed, or up here…which would you prefer, Lovino?" Lovino looks at him surprised before tightening his grip on the man. "Then bring me to bed, Antonio."

Antonio smirks and places his arms under Lovino's thighs, carrying him to his room and laying him on the bed. He leans down into a passionate kiss with Lovino as his hands work on the buttons to the boy's vest before tossing it, and the shirt under it, to the floor. As Antonio pulls Lovino's pants off, the boy sits up and begins licking and sucking on his neck. "Ahh…Lovi…" Antonio pushes him back down on the bed and licks the boy's lips. "I love you, Lovino." Lovino looks up at him embarrassed before pulling him down into a kiss. Antonio smiles against his lips and presses his body against the boy's, earning a moan.

The Italian slips his hands under Antonio's shirt and begins to slide it off, breaking their kiss quickly to get it over the Spaniard's head before reaching down to his pants. Letting out a low growl, Antonio begins to ravage the boy's neck. "A-aahh A-Antonio…no…t…yet…y-your pants are still…" Lovino is silenced when Antonio begins to kiss him again, taking off his own pants.

Once they are both naked Antonio runs a hand down the boy's chest, ghosting over his stomach, before lightly rubbing his length. "A-Antonio! Ah-!" Lovino gasps out against the man's lips. "You make such cute noises, Lovi~!" Antonio coos, bringing his free hand up to brush the boy's bangs out of his eyes, accidentally rubbing his curl. "A-Ahh~!" Lovino moans, arching his back up and Antonio looks at him curiously. "What was that…?" "Th-the curl-! D-don't touch it!" The teen gasps out and a smirk comes to Antonio's lips.

"Ohh? Don't touch…this curl…?" He asks, taking the curl in his fingers and running them down its length, earning a loud whimper. Reluctantly, Antonio lets go of the curl and reaches into his dresser drawer, pulling out a bottle of liquid. "Wh-what's…that…?" Lovino asks between pants and Antonio smiles down at him. "Francis calls it 'lube'. He gave it to me when we first met and said to use it when I finally decide to have sex~!" The teen looks at the bottle curiously and notices that it's unopened, which brings a small smile to his face. "I see…so you haven't used it yet…?" Antonio shakes his head as he flips the lid up. "Nope! I've never been with anyone else. And don't intend to." He kisses Lovino quickly and removes his other hand from the teen's member, earning a small whimper in protest.

"You're so cute Lovi~!" Antonio coos as he coats his fingers in the liquid substance. "I-I'm not…cute…" Lovino protests half heartedly and Antonio smirks down at him, placing the bottle on the nightstand. "You're right…" He brings a finger to the boy's entrance and slowly pushes it in, making Lovino twitch a little. "Like this you're far more sexy than cute." Antonio whispers into his ear before licking it playfully. After a few minutes he enters his second finger, earning a gasp from the other boy. "S-sorry Lovi!"

Lovino winces as Antonio begins to slowly move both fingers inside him. Antonio quickly takes his focus him the pain by licking his curl and running his other hand over his length. "A-ahhh~!" The Italian moans, arching into his hand. With Lovino thoroughly distracted, Antonio adds his third finger, making the boy hiss. "H-hurts-!" Lovino gasps out and Antonio begins to place kisses on the boy's face, murmuring apologies as he moves his fingers inside of him.

Antonio bites his lower lip and continues to search inside the boy for an area Francis told him off. He's about ready to give up and just enter the boy when Lovino suddenly lets out a loud moan and thrusts into his fingers. "A-ah! Buono~!" Antonio's eyes light up and he smiles as Lovino pulls him down into a kiss. "Nngh…Lovi…I can't wait much longer…c-can I...?" Lovino looks up at him with hazy eyes and nods. "Y-yes…Antonio…"

Antonio sits up and grabs the bottle again, coating his length with it before positioning himself over Lovino. Searching Lovino's eyes for any sign of doubt, Antonio slowly enters him. Lovino's eyes widen and his fists tightly hold onto the bed sheets. "I-I'm sorry, Lovi! W-we can stop!" Antonio exclaims and Lovino groans, wrapping his arms around the man's shoulders. "D-don't stop…just…go slow." The Spaniard nods and quickly kisses his before slowly moving in and out of the boy, searching for that spot again. To distract Lovino from the pain he leans forward and takes his curl in his mouth, sucking on it. "Nnn…Anto…nio…" Lovino gasps out before his eyes suddenly widen and he thrust up towards the man. "Th-there! Right there! Antoniooo~!"

Antonio moans and buries his face in Lovino's neck, thrusting deeper into him. "M-more! Antonio!" Lovino gasps out and Antonio smirks against the pale skin, quickening his pace and nipping at his neck. "Mmm Lovi…you're so sexy~!" Antonio coos and Lovino pouts half heartedly. "D-don't…say…such stupid…things…!" He gasps out as he continues thrusting up towards Antonio. The Spaniard lets out a low moan and grabs Lovino's length, pumping it in time with their thrusts before bringing them both to their limits, both moaning the other's name.

Antonio lays down on top of Lovino, he head on the boy's chest. "Voglio passare il resto della mia vita con te, Lovi…" Lovino looks at him shyly and nods. "M-me too…" Antonio grins. "You make such cute sounds, Lovi~!" The Italian twitches and hits him over the head. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! MOOD KILLER!" "B-but Lovi~!" Antonio cries and Lovino glares. "FUCK OFF!"

* * *

Next day:

Lovino wakes up with Antonio draped over him. "Ugh…you're as bad as Feliciano…" "Hmmm? Feli sleeps on top of you…?" Antonio asks and Lovino blushes. "Y-you're wide awake, aren't you?" HE squeaks out and Antonio laughs a little. "Si~!" Lovino glares up at him. "Th-then why the hell are you still in here? Go help out on deck!" Antonio pouts. "But Lovi~!" Lovino groans and gets up off the bed. "Come on, let's go now." Antonio looks up at him sadly. "But I want o lay in bed with my Lovi~!" The teen rolls his eyes and leans down, pulling the man into a kiss. "Now get up." Antonio looks up at him starry eyed. "Lovi~! You're so cute~!"

* * *

On the deck:

Lovino and Antonio head upstairs and everyone smirks at them. "Good morning~!" Francis coos and Lovino cringes. "Wh-what's with that look…?" Feliciano smiles at him. "Fratello got laid~!" Lovino twitches. "I-I DID NOT!" "Liar~!" Matthew teases and Lovino glares at Antonio. "H-how the hell do they all know?" The Spaniard laughs nervously. "W-well…I did get up earlier this morning…a-and me and Gil were the only ones up…so I kind of…told him…" Lovino fumes and kicks Antonio in the shin. "I HATE YOU!" "EH? L-LOVI NO~! I'M SOOORRRYYY~!" Antonio cries, running after the enraged boy.

"Gil…you're evil." Matthew says and Gilbert laughs. "Kesesese! I love getting him in trouble~!" The blond smiles and pokes the laughing man's cheek. "And that makes you evil." Gilbert smirks at his and grabs his shirt collar, bringing his face closer. "You love it." He teases before pulling Matthew into a kiss. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF MATTHEW YOU ALBINO FREAK!" Lovino yells and Antonio frowns. "Lovi! Be nice!"

* * *

A/N: _Ti amo con tutta l'anima: I love you with all my heart (Italian)_

_Con todo de mi corazon: With all my heart (Spanish)_

_Voglio passare il resto della mia vita con te: I want to spend the rest of my life with you (Italian)_

I stumbled upon a webpage with a crapload of Italian love phrases...some of them were funny cause they were pick up lines. XD Buuut that is why the Italian is used. I wanted to use the website. ANYWAYS! This is the last chapter...random ending is random!XD Ah...off to college tomorrow~! Sooo nervous! ...Is it sad that it bothers me this ends on a 9 and not a 10? *shrugs* Oh well.


End file.
